


Perfect gentleman

by SantaMalgastadora



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, And sober, Anxiety, Because Julian, Consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Games, Humor, Kissing, Lots of it, Moral Dilemmas, Nobody has no idea what's going on, Obliviousness, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, The bestest friend Asra, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: Julian was just to put the drunk, sleepy magician to bed, it was as simple as that. So what went wrong? When did he make a mistake?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 55
Kudos: 230





	1. Perfect gentleman

Though the sky was still pitch black and the stars were shining bright, the Masquerade was gradually slowing down, with people too drunk and/or tired to be rowdy. Even the Countess and her guests of honour retired to her private chambers where they continued to party on their own terms. They kept drinking and eating and drinking, they played music, danced and sang falsely, celebrating their successes. But even for them, the party calmed down at one point. And so, now, Nadia and Portia were perched at the piano where they sipped on Golden Goose and giggled drunkenly as they tried to play a duet and failed miserably. Muriel, on the other hand, claimed the balcony - he brought there a chair and sat there, watching the sky or people below in the gardens, nursing his drink. In the centre, [y/n] was passed out on a sofa, with her head on Asra's shoulder and her legs thrown over the armrest. Her belly was rising and falling slowly, softly, and her painted eyelids fluttered in her shallow, drunken nap. Asra was absentmindedly playing with her tousled hair, his eyes heavy and tired. 

"Is she asleep?" he slurred, craning his neck to see her face. His slicked hair was already fighting back, a few curls falling into his eyes just like God wanted them to.

"Yes," Julian said from the armchair facing the sofa. He's been watching the two pretty magicians for a while now, sipping unhurriedly on his glass of wine. They made an adorable view.

"I should take her to bed," Asra realised and struggled to get up. He only managed to fall back on the other armrest.

[y/n]'s head slid on his lap, but she only frowned and grunted with displeasure, not even opening her eyes - she just made herself comfortable on his thigh.

Julian shook his head and laughed quietly. “Come on, Asra. You’re barely conscious yourself.”

Asra rubbed his face, groaning like his dear apprentice, then he eyed the doctor intently.

Julian squirmed under the scrutiny. “What is it?”

“You seem fine,” Asra observed. “Maybe you could take her to her room? Please? She should rest.”

Julian's heart pounded nervously. “Oh. Um. Yes. Sure. No problem," he stammered, getting up. "If… she doesn't mind…?”

They looked at [y/n], who was lying right where she fell, still and unperturbed.

“I think she’s okay with everything right now,” Asra judged. He patted her shoulder. “[y/n]? Wake up, honey. Julian is going to take you to bed, okay?”

She cracked one eye open. “Wha-?"

"To bed. Julian. Will take you."

She sat up with a deep groan. "Oh, yeah, okay. But do you need to announce it like that?”

Julian tensed and blushed, but Asra laughed.

“Very funny. Now, come on, get up, off to bed, young lady,” he said, helping her up.

“Okay, _mum_ ,” [y/n] mumbled, getting up on her feet. She stumbled ungracefully, and Julian jumped to her, offering her a hand. But she regained balance on her own and raised her chin proudly. “Thank you very much but I can walk alone,” she uttered with dignity and a strange accent for some reason.

Asra snorted behind her. She threw him a glare.

“Be nice to Ilya. He's doing you a favour."

She turned back to Julian. She put her hand on his the bared skin of his chest and smiled beautifully at him, her eyes hooded and dark, and cheeks adorned with a lovely blush, making her look so young. "I didn't mean to be rude. I can walk alone, at least I think so. But you'll catch me if I fall, right?" She winked. 

"Of course. I… Of course." He stuttered, blushing under her sweet, playful gaze. He cleared his throat and walked to the door, fleeing from under her hand. He held it open for her. "Shall we?"

She curtsied, a bit clumsily, and went out, holding the hem of her skirt, one foot in front of the other. "Goodnight, everyone," she called, waving, not looking backwards.

Wishes of sweet dreams followed [y/n] and Julian out. They walked down the corridor, separately, for now. Julian stayed just a step behind her, on guard, his arms outstretched, securing his wasted friend. But [y/n] managed, like she claimed - she walked, by herself, only excessively slowly and somewhat unsteadily. Julian kept biting his lip, fighting back a smile.

But then, they reached the stairs up.

"Are you sure you’re… coordinated enough to take them, my dear?" Julian asked, not hiding his amusement. 

[y/n] first suspiciously eyed the stairs, then her feet in brocade, high-heeled pumps. "Ooo, I don't know. Flat floor was fairly easy if I focused..."

"You zigzagged," he informed her.

"Maybe I like to zigzag!" she gasped in outrage. Then, she smirked and stabbed him in the chest with a finger. "You watched me," she concluded.

Julian snickered, though he looked away bashfully. "That's why I'm walking you to your room, right? To have an eye on you," he explained innocently. 

[y/n] burst out with a short, sincere laughter. She punched his shoulder affectionately. " 'An eye', good one. Heh... And a good excuse, really." 

Julian panicked. "An ex- _No_ , I didn’t-!"

She beamed and put her hands on his chest, again on the bare part, as if the clothed ones didn't exist, cutting him off effectively. "Oh! Give me a piggyback ride! Would you give me a piggyback ride upstairs? Please, Julian, please. I've never had one." 

"Er… I, um, ah…" he stammered, looking for a con. But she was too cute to say no to. And the faster he gets her to bed, the better - she'll stop touching him like this. "Oh, alright, why not."

[y/n] clapped and walked around him. Julian bent his knees a little and she hopped on his back, winding her arms around his neck, as he took her under the knees.

Heat pooled in his chest and groin because _fuck_ , she was so light, so insanely warm, and she smelled _so_ good. Oh, she was trouble, she most certainly was. But he had to go on.

"Ready?" he sighed, struggling to sound calm.

"Yeah," she answered, giggling.

Julian took the stairs, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts pressed to his back and the sweet smell of her hair so close to his face. He shook his head and spoke to occupy his uneasy mind. "You magicians have no idea how to drink."

"What do you mean _how_? Quickly, so there's more for us." 

He snorted. "Nor when to stop," he added. 

"When the bottle is empty,” she responded without missing a beat. “What kind of stupid questions are those, doctor?"

"Yeah, you’re right. I don't know what I was thinking."

She laughed again, the lovely sound making Julian's blood boil, making him smile, too.

"You're hilarious. I like it," she said, hugging him tighter. 

This did strange things to Julian's insides. He wondered if she was using magic on him or if it was just… her. “Oh? Ah, well… " He laughed nervously. He wasn't used to getting compliments. "Thank you,” he choked out eventually. 

The kiss she pressed to his cheek made him almost trip over a step. "You're very much welcome." 

She put her forehead on his shoulder and was silent for the rest of the way, so Julian thought she fell asleep. He sighed with relief. Her affection almost made him kill them. He sped up, found her door, elbowed it open, crossed the room in literally three long steps and put her on the bed as gently as he could. He turned on the light, just a little bit, and perched on the edge of the bed. He gently raised each of her feet and slid her shoes off. He resisted the urge to rub the red, deep marks they left on her skin. With his head down, his face burning, he took her hands and removed the rings and bracelets. He only wanted to take off her earrings, too, but then, he met her eyes, observing him closely.

He withdrew. “Yes?”

She stirred sleepily, ran her fingers through her hair and gifted him with a sweet, sweet smile. “Have you got any idea how _hot_ you are?” she purred.

His eyes went wide and his heart fluttered with fear and excitement. "Er… Excuse me?" 

[y/n] giggled at his embarrassment. "You're so cute. And so, _so_ hot. Especially when you're blushing, like now. I could eat you alive, _oh_ _gods_ , I'd bite you to the bone."

He panicked, so he laughed. “You’re drunk.”

She rose on her elbows and smirked cheekily. “So what?”

Julian eyed her unintentionally. Her collarbones defined so beautifully, the hollows behind them begging to be licked. He shook his head to sober up. “You should go to sleep.” He made a move to get up, but she sat up and grabbed the fold of his jacket.

“But I don’t want to sleep.” She leaned towards him, close, the deep neckline of her dress opening, exposing the soft swell of her breasts. “Do you know what I want?” she whispered secretly, glancing quickly at his lips, her hand sliding down, back to his breastbone.

Julian felt utterly lost and distressed. He was just to put the drunk, sleepy magician to bed, it was as simple as that. So what went wrong? When did he make a mistake? What happened that now, she was close enough for him to smell the wine in her breath, but also her perfume, warm, sweet and spicy, vanilla, lilac and pepper, and… something else. Something unsettling. Tantalizing. Provoking even. It must had been… her body. Her sex.

Was it always so hot in here? Julian licked his lips and swallowed hard, and shifted, his throat suddenly dry, his clothes suddenly uncomfortable. “No, I don't.”

She wrinkled her nose playfully. “Ask me.”

She was irresistible, the little flirt. And her hand was still on his chest ( _fuck_ , why did he always had to wear it open??). Julian felt himself go completely stupid under her charm. “What do you want, [y/n]?” he asked as dared, letting her pull him into her game.

She threw her head back, chuckling sonorously, her voice like a tapped crystal. Julian's core clenched with something simultaneously delicious and painful.

And her neck was so beautiful. Long, slender, silky smooth. Oh, to take a mouthful of the delicious skin… 

“I won’t tell you,” she said at last, her eyes wandering down. "Or maybe I will…" She regarded his clothes with a pensive pout. She ran the red silk of his undone necktie between her fingers. Julian shivered a little when she pulled it off and the cool material licked his nape. She met his gaze with a sultry curl of her lovely, shapely lips. "But how about I show you?"

Trouble, trouble, trouble! "Show me... how?" he asked, the fool.

Her smile widened and she hummed pensively as she traced her fingers down the row of the buttons of his shirt. And then up again, to the first one. She flipped it open and looked up at Julian…

...who was suffering. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't see it coming, he didn't dare imagine it. But here he was, with [y/n], alone in her room, on her bed, with her undressing him. It would be a guilty, wet dream coming true, but one detail - she was drunk. So it wasn't right.

Since he wasn't saying anything, she undid the next button, and his heart leapt up to his throat. He was torn. It was wrong, she wasn’t sober. But on the other hand, if it was her undressing him…? Before he made up his mind, another button popped open, and another one, and another… all the way down to his belt. The feeling of his shirt brushing the skin of his hips when she pulled one fold out of his trousers felt so exquisitely erotic it made him close his eyes and part his lips around a sigh.

Her soft groan drew his attention back to the moment. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, eyeing his torso shamelessly. Her gaze wandered lower, and she purred and bit her lip at the sight of his thick, half-hard cock already straining against his trousers. " _Gods,_ Julian…" She raised her eyes, heavy with lust, and smoothed her hand from his knee up his firm thigh, leaning towards his lips.

Her touch sent a violent thrill through Julian's nerves, his cock throbbed, and his breath hitched, and he jumped away from her. "[y/n], please…!"

"Please what?" She moved after him.

"[y/n]…" He shifted backwards but she kept following him, amusement and naked want shining sensuously in her darkened eyes, until his back pressed to the bedpost. " _Please._ "

It was a dangerous game he let her play with him. 

She regarded him with a coy smile, her head quirked. Julian was already scared of what was on her mind long before she opened her mouth and asked, "Do you like me, Julian?" 

Tricky! Tricky question, his brain warned him. But his mouth was faster, as always. "Of course I do," he responded. 

[y/n] raised her eyebrows. "Of course? Is it so obvious? What do you like about me, then?" 

_Fuck_ . He was _fucked_ . "You're… sweet," he choked out, feeling his face and neck burn. How was it even possible to have so much blood up in his face _and_ down in his cock, and not faint?, he wondered, an occupational quirk. 

[y/n] purred at his words with evident delight. She leaned towards him. She put her hand on his chest, over his pounding heart, warm skin on skin, and he tensed and held his breath. Then, she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against the skin with each word, "And you haven’t tasted me yet."

His eyes squeezed shut, his lips pressed together, muffling a tortured moan, and his hands curled into fists on the sheets. He was literally in pain. She was so close, and the things she was making him imagine… Her taste… Of her skin, of her lips, her tongue… Oh, to kiss her, hard and deep, explore her mouth… To lick her gorgeous, fragrant neck from the collarbone up to her ear, feel her racing pulse under his tongue, nibble on the soft flesh, suck out a hickey and mark the impeccable skin, and hear, oh, _feel_ her enjoy it… And _the_ taste… Julian tried, he did, very hard to stop himself but the images flooded his mind anyway. Her legs spread, bent, her most secret place for him to see, to touch, to… taste. Oh, to slide his tongue over the flower, to suckle on the pearl hidden between the petals, on the very centre of her delight, to bury his tongue, his fingers deep in her core… God, to _make_ her dripping wet, hot, lose and open, for him, for him to give her ecstasy, for him to enjoy her heat, her sweetness, at least for a while, at least once.

"And my body?" she pressed on shamelessly as her hand wandered over his chest, smoothed its way up to his collarbone, over his shoulder, to his nape. "What do you like?" Her eyes shot up to meet his - eyelids heavy, pupils blown wide, unfocused with the tender caress of her fingers brushing through his hair, tracing down the defined sinew to the hollow at the base of his neck.

Everything!, his first thought was. But he haven't seen all of her and she surely wouldn't hesitate to point it out and offer to solve this problem, and he couldn't let this happen.

Nothing, he mused, but it would be an obvious, crude and most importantly, rude lie.

So what? Oh God, how could he even choose? Her eyes, her hair, her skin, lips, nose, neck, collarbones and lower… Oh, not good, not good, not good…

"Bone structure," he blurted out eventually. The moment he heard what words left his lips, he wished to drop dead for the first time since he resurrected.

[y/n]'s eyes went completely round. Julian was sure she'd laugh in his face. But she didn't. She raised her hands, and Julian twitched, scared she'd slap him. But she didn't - she cupped his cheeks infinitely gently, her palms warm and soft, and her wrists smelling strongly with this obscenely beautiful perfume of hers. It made his head spin and if it wasn't enough, she looked deeply and sincerely into his eyes.

"You are…" she begun.

Julian's blood ran cold. An idiot? A jerk? A looser?

"...the most adorable creature under the sun and moon and we don't deserve you," she whispered, nodding.

It was Julian's eyes' turn to go wide. He needed quite a moment to decide on an answer. "You must be _really_ drunk."

She rolled her eyes and her hands slid to his shoulders. "You keep saying this."

"Because…!" Panic threatened to take over him again. A sting of sadness pierced his heart, too. "You _are_ and you… say things you can't possibly mean."

She regarded him, silently, her eyes curious, beautiful. She frowned slightly, a small smile curled her lips. "But I do mean them. Maybe now I'm just brave enough to tell you."

She moved an inch closer, so her knees pressed to his thigh. Julian drew in a sharp breath, his blood humming like sparkling wine, making him dizzy. He blessed the long skirt of her dress that at least covered her legs. But what did it matter when suddenly both her hands where on him - one over his rushing heart, one on the side of his face, brushing away the long curls.

"I like you," she confessed, and she was so close that her breath ghosted over his lips.

Julian clenched his hands on the sheets and prayed to all the gods for strength.

And they _did_ listen and granted him it, lots of it. But what did it matter when she straddled his thigh in one, swift move and a swish of her skirt, making his breath hitch and heart skip a beat.

" _Very much_ ," she added, her voice soft, low, dripping with sex.

How come he hasn't given into her yet? He had no idea, especially now, when he could feel the heat of her thighs, _god_ , of her sex, her buttocks on his leg, separated only by the thin material of his trousers.

Of very, _very_ tight trousers right now.

"I'd love to give you pleasure," she went on, her voice soft, pensive, sleepy, but her hands steady and firm as they smoothed down his neck, over his shoulder, his chest, down to the tense muscles of his stomach...

His face contorted with desperation for just a second. Oh yes, the absolute pleasure her sweet, warm, willing body could give him. But not like this. Not with her drunk and exhausted. So now, he had to let her only torture him, not please-

"Ah!” He yelped and grabbed her wrists, pushing away her hands, which wandered to his sides. “N-no, hah…” he laughed sheepishly. “No, please, I'm-"

"Ticklish, I remember. Sorry." She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled, but it was definitely devilish, not humble, no, not at all.

"I-it's alright," he choked out, his voice strangely low and hoarse. And no, it wasn't alright. It was very, very much not alright. 

She bit her damned, beautiful, smiling lips. "At least you touched me."

He let go of her as if she burnt him, making her chuckle again.

This sweet sound was going to haunt him.

And the way it turned into a wholehearted moan, too.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, leaving him completely paralysed. "I'm _wet_ , Julian,” she groaned and rolled her hips against his thigh, almost giving him a heart attack. “I've been wet _all night_ . It just won't stop. It's so _uncomfortable_ , and I'm _aching_ , and my panties are _soaked_ . It's dripping down my thighs, it's driving me _crazy_ . And it's all _your_ fault."

He gasped when she nibbled viciously on his ear. "M-my fault?" It, this whole god damned situation was definitely his fault somehow, he had no doubts. Most of god damned situations was his fault - life taught him this much. But, in this case, he couldn't pinpoint the moment when he started to fuck the things up.

" _Gods_ , look at yourself," she explained. "You’ve been _teasing_ me the whole night, just _looking_ like this, and _now_ , you won’t sate me,” she whined and punched him weakly in the chest. She sighed exasperatedly. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me. _Fuck_ , I want your fingers inside me. I couldn't stop looking at your hands when you were playing the violin tonight."

Julian closed his eyes, focusing to fend away the terrible, awful images of his fingers buried deep in her pink, swollen, dripping cunt, her slick covering his palm, rolling down his wrist as he fucks her slowly, drawing the most delicious, wanton sounds from her parted lips, plump and beautifully red from kissing and biting…

He swallowed, a useless motion since his throat's been completely dry from the moment she told him he was hot for the first time. "The- the vielle, actually," he corrected her awkwardly.

She ignored him. "I kept wondering if those nimble fingers of yours could play me as skilfully as this lucky instrument." With a mischievous smile, she moved her evil hands down his arms to wrap her fingers around his and pull them towards her knees.

He slipped out from her embrace, going insane, torn between the right thing to do and giving in to his hunger for her, ferocious and insistent, with her so absurdly easy to take now. He was terrified. "[y/n], darling, you- you _are_ drunk and- you can't be serious!" 

"I am serious," she claimed, sliding her hands back on his shoulders. She rubbed herself on him once again, since he wouldn't touch her. Her eyes fluttered close and she let out a long, deep moan, that almost drove Julian out of his tortured mind. "But _you're_ sober."

He curled his fists in the sheets beneath him to keep himself in place. "Y-yes, quite, and that's why I can't… I can't…" 

Her hips rolled again, a beautiful, sensuous, liquid movement, and she moaned, and her head lolled back. "Can't what?"

"Can't… Just can't." 

She smiled lazily and giggled. "It amazes me how eloquent you can be and how you stutter sometimes."

Before he came up with a coherent answer, she was already leaning closer, tracing the tip of her nose up his neck to his ear. She breathed him in deeply. “Damn… You smell so _good_ ,” she moaned.

Julian bit his lip hard to stop an animal growl rising in his throat. But he did whimper when she placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss under his jaw.

“Oh dear gods…” She draw back, enough to look him in the eyes. “You're shaking… Why I are you shaking, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know,” he lied. He knew. He was going crazy with lust for her. His whole body, his skin, his blood, his very soul was screaming for her, to feel her, taste her, take her, hear her moan and scream. And he was forcing it down, keeping it inside, and it was becoming more and more difficult with every minute of the torment of breathing with the infuriatingly delicious scent of her body, of having her so scandalously close, riding his thigh! And _not touching her_ . Sure, he could easily grip her arms and push her back on the bed and leave, let her sleep or not. Or cover her with his body, open her thighs and stuff his aching cock into the tight, wet heat of her cunt since she was inviting him to so intently, and fuck her, fuck her, _fuck_ her, quickly, roughly, feel her nails dig into his back, feel her legs tremble around his hips as he gives her joy and pleasure and the bliss of release, and take the same from her in return, again and again and again...

But no. He couldn’t touch her. Couldn’t allow himself to. Not tonight, not like this.

But she didn’t have such concerns. She kept touching him. Humming pensively, she brushed her fingers up his arm, to his collarbone. She traced the furiously pulsing artery on his neck up to his jaw, up to his cheek. She cupped it gently, stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, then, with another delicious sway of her hips and a soft gasp, she pressed her forehead to his.

Julian’s blood boiled with panic and desire. This was too much. He was on the edge. If she kisses him now, he won’t be able to deny her. He wouldn’t want to. Frankly, at this point, he wished she would kiss him and give him the excuse to give up.

“You’re warm,” she observed out loud, drawing him back from his delirious thoughts.

She paused, expecting an answer. 

“Um, uh… You know...” he choked out. He cleared his throat. “People tend to be warm when they’re alive,” he said the most obvious thing that popped into his head.

A sweet, sweet smile bloomed on her lips. Julian barely fought back the urge to kiss her himself.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” she said, her voice soft.

Without thinking about it, Julian hugged his cheek into her palm. A different kind of warmth spread in his chest. This woman was way to precious for his own good.

She giggled, her voice light, her joy sincere. She cupped his other cheek. "You're so cute," she said. "I want to suck you off."

This was enough.

"[y/n], darling, _please_ , I’m begging you, go to bed," he almost sobbed.

She quirked her head and smiled coyly. "And will you go with me?" 

He shook his head, managing a weak smile. "I'm afraid not, my dear."

She sighed heavily with resignation and finally, _finally!_ slid off of his thigh and collapsed on the pillows. 

_Finally._ Julian stood up, his legs shaking, and grabbed the duvet from the foot of the bed. He hoped he was saved but [y/n] opened her eyes. Covering her up with her looking at him like this – teasingly, invitingly – felt perverse.

"Goodnight, [y/n]," he uttered.

"See you in the morning, Julian." 

Oh god, _the morning_ , Julian thought to himself with tremor as he rushed out of [y/n]'s room, dishevelled as he was, and ran to his. Well, 'ran', as much as he could with the painful, stone-hard erection straining against his trousers. When he finally, _finally_ got there, he burst inside and shut the door behind him. He fell on his knees, frantically undoing his clothes until he took out his stiff, neglected cock and pumped it. He moaned loudly, cursed, squeezed his eyes shut and stroked himself hard, fast, with the little witch still on his mind, her beautiful body, her hands shamelessly undressing him and exploring his skin; her eyes dark, encouraging him to sin, her gaze heavy with lust; and her lips. Oh dear _god_ , those _lips_ , pink and plump, and juicy, saying scandalous, filthy things; to kiss them, make her shut up, bite on the soft flesh, to watch them stretch around his cock as her cheeks hollow, and to feel her tongue roll underneath it, and the back of her throat contract around the head, and _come_ , fill her evil mouth, make her swallow and choke and-

Julian came, suddenly, violently. He spilled himself on the floor with a strangled cry and a bone-deep shudder, bucking into his fist. His whole body jerked, convulsed, taking his breath away, forcing more and more seed out of him, until he was spent, empty, panting, sobbing with pleasure, with pain, with frustration, shaking with aftershocks of release that left him nothing but even more hungry and desperate.

He took his time catching his breath. He cleaned up the mess he's made, washed his hands and fixed his clothes. When he finally didn't look as if he's gone through hell, he returned to the party.

He needed a drink.

"Ilya! What took you so long?" Asra greeted him, raising his glass of sparkling wine, spilling some on himself. "[y/n] got under your skin?"

During Julian's absence, he woke up and now, was sitting on top of the piano, at which Portia was clumsily playing over and over a short, merry melody Nadia taught her. The Countess was sitting on the floor, giggling into a bottle of champagne.

"Yeah," Julian sighed. The innuendo did give him ideas but he was too tired to even blush. "Suddenly she wasn't sleepy anymore..." he explained evasively and hoarsely. He cleared his throat and headed towards the bar where he poured himself a glass of Golden Goose. To the brim. And downed it.

And poured another one. 

Tonight, he's been to hell twice, fought a devil twice, and won - _twice_. He deserved all Golden Goose in the world.

Asra nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah, she always has a hard time falling asleep. She wouldn't go to bed?"

"She would, she just tried to drag me in with her."

Asra burst out laughing and swayed back. "You're hilarious. I could kiss you."

Julian choked on the drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Asra a very not amused look.

This was _enough_.

"You magicians should _not_ drink!" He downed the second glass and put it loudly on the table. "Doctor's order!" he announced and marched out, slamming the door behind him. He came back after a second, grabbed the bottle and then, left again, with a slam. He stomped back to his room where he undressed, jerked off twice more, reached two very short and weak orgasms, then finished the wine and fell asleep, deeply unsatisfied and frustrated and annoyed, his head heavy and swimming, his skin hot, tingling, thoughts coming back over and over again to the sweet she-devil.

_Do do do doom!_ , Portia played dramatically after her brother left, making Nadia snort and spit on herself.

"What did I say?" Asra wondered, crestfallen. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You complimented him," Portia explained. "Ilya can't take them, doesn't know how."

Asra shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but still…"

"What if,” Nadia cut him off, hastily, before she’d forgot. “What if he _meant it_ when he said [y/n] tried to drag him to bed?" she suggested, looking up and wiggling her eyebrows at her friends.

Portia snorted and hit the keyboard, Asra frowned incredulously and laughed into his glass. Nadia burst out laughing next.

And the night went on.


	2. Perfect night

The morning of the second day of the Masquerade came grey, bright, pounding with silence and headache. Julian woke up with painfully dry throat and a ghastly ringing in his ears. He was unpleasantly sweaty and hot, and his head was still spinning with the wine he abused merely a few hours earlier. His cock tented the covers, insolently hard and aching, as if Julian hasn't just struggled to satisfy himself. With an annoyed groan, he wrapped his fingers around it and got himself off half-heartedly. He finished soon, an orgasm barely there, but the erection at least gone. He wished he could say the same about the images of [y/n], beautiful and sweet and senselessly drunk, coming on him strongly. Her filthy words and bold confessions were still reverberating in his memory, just like fear and doubt weighed on his stomach like a stone.

Wasn't it just a dream? A drunken fantasy of a horny fool? He wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be so. But he won't know if he stays in bed.

He had to agree and so, sighing, he untangled himself from the damp sheets and put his feet on the ground. He cradled his aching head in his hands. "Fucking hell…" he groaned. What a disgusting hangover he gave himself. And it wasn't even worth it.

Moves slow and stiff like in a dream, he reached the bathroom, took a long, ice-cold shower and left only when he was too numb to shiver or feel even his headache. He put on clothes prepared for him by Nadia's servants, took a deep breath, called himself an idiot one last time and left for breakfast.

Everybody, but Muriel, who's already had enough human contact to suffice for a decade, was already there in the Countess' private dining room, sitting at the long table abundantly set with hot and cold, sweet and savoury breakfast dishes and drinks.

Everybody in varying states of mess.

At the top, Nadia, impeccable as ever, though a little pale, was leaning over an empty plate and untouched cup of jasmine tea, patiently rubbing her temples. On her right, was Portia, with her eyes closed, hair let down and curling wildly. She was unenthusiastically chewing on a plain toast and scribbling on a list of seemingly important things to be done before tonight's continuation of the Masquerade. Across from her was… [y/n].

Julian's heart skipped a nervous beat, and he came to a standstill.

She was unhealthily pale, too, and her hair was bound up in an I-don't-care bun, which Julian found incredibly cute. With her chin on her palm, she was slumped over a bowl of yoghurt. She was stirring it half-heartedly, taking a teeny tiny bite every now and then.

Next to Portia, on the other hand, sat Asra, bright and rosy, stuffing his mouth with a pastry, not his first judging by the collection of empty, dirty plates and bowls in front of him. He reached over them for a cup of tea, white with milk and thick with honey like glue.

Julian's stomach clenched dangerously when he saw him down the drink in a single gulp. He almost turned to leave but Asra noticed him.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty!"

His indecently cheerful voice pierced Julian's ears like needles, and not only his, considering the weak groans of the others.

"Yeah, hi," Julian choked out hoarsely.

"Come, sit down, there's plenty of food. I'll pour you coffee. Milk and sugar, right? Haha!"

"Very funny. Thanks."

Julian approached the table, contemplating his options. But there were none. He had to sit next to [y/n] - for symmetry's sake. He came up to the vacant chair, then. To [y/n]. And their eyes met. It was just a moment, a split second, and it was over, as if it never happened, but it felt as if he was punched in the stomach. It felt even worse when she stared at the table, put her spoon down, and almost imperceptibly shifted away from him. _Almost_.

Oh, well, okay… It didn't hurt at all. "Thanks," he repeated when Asra passed him the coffee.

The only benefit of his hangover, he concluded while drinking, was that it masked how hurt and disappointed he was.

"No problem," Asra replied, returning to his seat. He observed his friends with a small, amused smile on his face. "You guys look like shit," he informed them.

"Thank you for the update," [y/n] spoke, startling Julian from his thought, making him choke on his coffee.

Asra turned to him. "You surprised?" he chuckled.

Julian snorted. "Oh yeah, I've never felt prettier. How dare you."

Asra laughed, making Portia open her eyes and straightened up with a long, loud intake of air.

"Ohh, I would _kill_ " She threw him a glare, then a sweet smile. "to feel pretty again."

"Our potion, Asra?" [y/n] mumbled.

He beamed and _clapped_ , the bastard. "Right! We should have some hangover potions at the shop. Maybe I'll go and get them, don't you think, Nadi?"

Nadia didn't react.

"Nadi?"

Portia touched her shoulder and her head shot up. "Yes? Sorry. What...?"

"I can go to the shop and fetch you guys hangover potions."

She put her hands together like to a prayer. "Yes! Yes, please do, by all means. I shall commandeer you the fastest horse, the fastest carriage, anything to end this torture."

"No problem," Asra smiled and stood up.

Julian felt himself perk up. That was good. That was perfect. With Asra gone, he might get a chance to talk to [y/n]. And a hangover potion was a nice touch, too.

"I'll go with you," [y/n] said then, getting up hastily.

Julian slumped back in his seat. There went his chance.

And every other for the rest of the day.

When Asra returned with the blessed potions, [y/n] wasn't even with him. Before Julian managed to slip away and look for her, Portia deployed _tasks_ . His, obviously, _sucked_ \- running a provisional clinic for the Masquerade's victims (hangovers and twisted ankles) with some nurses, midwives, a chiropractor and a shaman. And it had nothing to do with [y/n]'s _cool_ task - preparing magical attractions for tonight with Asra. It was so not fair but he hoped he might have a moment alone with her sometime around lunch.

Sadly, they finished theirs right before he started his! Yeah, what a "coincidence".

He was feeling so bad at the end of the day that he put several of his last patients in plaster cast for no good reason. Just because he could. Because he's a doctor. And because he was annoyed. Like, next time don't dance in a fountain or have sex on a chess table, you dummies!

And suddenly, the sun was about to set. The clinic released the last patient with immobilised legs, anticonception prescribed, vertebra painfully set and a talisman made of garlic and catnip attached to the plaster.

Julian sighed and rubbed his face. He finished his cold, umpteenth coffee, shook off the white coat and went to his room. There, his new costume was already waiting. He changed and gave himself a glare in the mirror.

He didn't feel like going, no, not at all. He didn't feel like talking or joking or dancing or anything. But he didn't feel like staying alone for the rest of the night either. So, he could go and get smashed on the city's cost at least. And maybe even get laid by someone nameless later to cheer himself up.

No, it wouldn't cheer him up but he went out nevertheless.

He planned to find one of the rooms with mysterious drinks but the crowd pushed and pulled and somehow, he ended up in the main ballroom, music and colours overwhelming him. But he shrugged to himself. Same difference. There was alcohol, too. So, he craned his neck and quickly located a bar. He started to half-heartedly excuse himself between the guests when a movement and a spark from the dancefloor caught his eye and made his pulse race.

[y/n].

Dozens of couples swirling but it was _her_ that drew his attention. He really suspected now that she put a spell on him yesterday. Or maybe he was looking for her? Unconsciously?

No, he wasn't.

Or was he…?

He pondered, watching her dance, with Asra, obviously. He observed her light, graceful moves, her sweet smile and the cheerful glow in her lovely eyes. All of it - for Asra. He also saw her hand in his, his other on her back, and the way he said something into her ear, making her burst out laughing.

What was so funny? Were they talking about him? Making fun of him? Probably. That wouldn't be new. Because he was a fucking joke of a person. But, frankly, he hardly cared. It would just be much easier if he didn't care so much. Because he was hurt. Disappointed. And jealous. And too sober not to think about it.

He headed to the bar, pouting.

Sure, first she can't take her hands off of him and now, she won't even look at him. _Typical_ . What was he even thinking? Why did he let himself believe that she was serious last night? That she liked him? _Pathetic_ . She was just drunk and horny and he was at hand, and she would say and do much more to get into his pants if he wasn't stopping her all the time. Well, it wouldn't be the first time something like this happened to him. It was just a shame he was too dumb to learn from his mistakes. Gigantic, pathetic _fool_!

He found the bar and ordered vodka on ice. Disgusting and crude but he didn't give a fuck. He downed it and ordered another. Meanwhile, behind him, the song ended and applause erupted before another began. Julian snorted. Good for her, he thought bitterly. Let her have fun. She saved the world - she deserved _fun_.

He should've just fucked her last night instead of worrying about morals like a loser. If it was meant to end up like this, he could've had some fun himself, too. One regret more or less - what would it matter now if she pretended he didn't exist?

He was halfway through his second glass when silks rustled right next to him.

"Hi," he heard a shy voice, almost drowned out by the music and chatters.

He turned towards it reluctantly and saw [y/n], beautiful and flushed, looking like a fairy princess in her dress and jewellery and her hair cascading down her bare shoulders. She was looking up at him with those big eyes of hers, seeming insecure but standing close enough for her unnerving perfume and natural scent to hit his nostrils and rekindle the heat low in his stomach.

He poured more vodka on it. "Why, hello. Got bored of dancing already?" he asked, perhaps a bit more harshly than he intended.

She looked away and her blush deepened, adding guilt to the repertoire of emotions driving Julian crazy. Just great.

"No. Yes. For now. I, um... I'm having a break," she stammered.

Julian turned to her, truly curious now. Usually it was him stammering. "Can I get you a drink?" he offered, somewhat venomously.

She shook her head. "Just water, please."

He barked out a short laughter before he stopped himself. He cleared his throat sheepishly. "Sorry." He nodded at the bartender and ordered the water.

She sighed. "No, it's alright… You have the right to- Thank you." She accepted the glass and took a sip. She was silent for a moment, twisting her fingers. "I wanted to apologise to you, Julian. For yesterday. I was… I… I have no words. I'm so sorry."

"Nevermind. Don't worry," he murmured dismissively, out of pure spite. He finished his drink and made a move to leave.

"No, please…" She put a hand on his forearm. He stopped and looked at her, and she took it away hastily. "I really am sorry. I was…" She shook her head, searching for words. "You know how I was, surely better than me. Maybe it's good I don't remember much. I'm sick with shame either way."

Julian already felt himself go soft for her. She was honest - the blotches of red staining her gorgeous neck proved as much.

He wanted to kiss them away so badly.

She raised her eyes to his, offering him a shy smile. "But I do remember you being a perfect gentleman. You could've… and you didn't."

It was Julian's turn to blush. He looked away, waved his hand. "Don't mention it."

"No, Julian, please." She took a step towards him and raised her hand to his chest but in the last moment, she withdrew it and touched her cleavage. Julian realised it disappointed him. "No matter how boorish I was to you last night," she lowered her voice privately. "I want you to know that in fact, I deeply respect you and..." She looked at him through the eyelashes - a gesture meant modest, turned out sultry. "really like you."

Julian swallowed hard. His heart hammered and head spun, and it wasn't the booze. _She_ was doing it again - being charming, saying sweet things. And this time, _sober_. It was different, it was true. It was amazing. He's already forgotten the shame and hurt and anger that's been eating him up since the morning. He's already forgiven her and started to turn into his half smart self that would gladly kiss the ground she walked if she only asked him to.

"I don't know how to thank you for being so good to me nor how to apologise for my behaviour," she went on. "I hope you're not angry with me…?"

He shook his head way to enthusiastically, making her chuckle. _Oh fuck_. "No, no, I'm not. I'm not angry, no need to thank me, nor apologise, it's fine, nothing happened. We're fine."

"Are you sure? I'd love to make it up to you. I'll do anything, just say a word. What would you like?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh. Okay."

He realised what the hell he said only when her smile died on her lovely lips. "I- I mean- !" he stuttered, blushing furiously. "Don't feel obliged to… anything. But maybe..." He met her questioning gaze. "you'd like to… dance with me...?"

When she smiled again, it felt as if God himself pardoned him all his sins, past and future. "With pleasure."

He offered her a hand, and she took it. He led her to the dancefloor, and she followed. He put a hand on her back, and she hers on his shoulder. New song started and they began to dance.

It was unreal. They were close again, but innocently so, gently this time. [y/n] was so warm and soft in his hands, smelled so _damn_ good, moved naturally with him, as if they've practiced it. It was plain bliss. She would look up every once in a while, their eyes would meet, then part quickly, blushes deepening, smiles bitten back.

Somehow, they came closer during the dance. Julian stooped, drawn to her, and their temples touched, their chests pressed against each other. He could feel her heart flutter like a hummingbird and he was already getting addicted to the sensation. He could also see her breast plump up over the neckline and it took all the strength he had not to stare at them. The moment was too pure to stare at her tits.

But then, she moved just a whisper away, caught his eye, and with a cheerful smile, craned her neck.

Julian panicked. What was happening? He wasn't ready! And for what?? A kiss? A confession? A secret...??

Before he drove himself out of his mind, she pecked his cheek and kept dancing like nothing happened.

Julian needed to process it. It took him a moment. He was overheated. "What… was that for?" he uttered at last.

[y/n] chuckled at his confusion. "Why? Should I take it back?"

"What? No, no, no- " he protested and raised his shoulders to hide his face but she was already leaning towards him to remove the kiss with, well, another kiss.

He laughed. It was too good to be true. "Oh, come on," he groaned. "You can't give and take away. It's not nice."

She quirked her head coyly. "Should I put it back, then?"

"Yes, please." He gave her the cheek.

She chuckled again and pressed her sweet lips to his cheekbone, a delicious second longer this time.

When she moved away, Julian straightened up, biting his lip, stopping a stupid, overjoyed smile.

He got a kiss.

He. Got. A. _Kiss_.

No - he got _three_ kisses.

He was in heaven.

"Cutting in!" Portia announced, not even asked, sweeping [y/n] out of his arms.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with this dumbass for almost a whole song," she told [y/n], waltzing away with her.

"I managed," she assured her, flashing Julian an apologetic smile before Portia spun her and stuck her tongue out at Julian over her shoulder.

He sighed but didn't pout. The night was young - he'll get another chance to dance with [y/n] _and_ to get even with Pasha.

Besides, he got a kiss.

"Are you free for the next song, good doctor?" he heard a smooth voice and felt a hand on his elbow.

He greeted Nadia with a sincere smile (he got a kiss). "Absolutely, my lady."

They exchanged elegant bows and began another dance. It was graceful and pleasant, but not as pleasant as with [y/n]. He missed the kisses.

"I would like to thank you for your help in the clinic today," she said. "You're invaluable."

"But of course, Nadia. My pleasure."

She smiled enigmatically. "You know, just before the party, I allowed myself check the inventory to make sure we're equipped for tomorrow." She narrowed her amazing eyes at him. "To my surprise, not a single leech has been used. Why, are you changing your medical habits, dear Ilya? I remember you being quite fond of them."

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"I was even more surprised to find the reserve of plaster nearly empty. Have you found a new habit? Or were there so many broken limbs to treat?"

He chuckled a bit uncertainly. "Maybe. Is this a problem…?"

"Oh no, not at all. Quite the opposite. I see that a few of more troublesome guests are absent tonight."

"What a coincidence."

Nadia winked.

When the song finished, they shared a friendly hug and a conspirational smile, and Julian discretely searched the crowd for [y/n], but Asra found him first.

"My turn," he purred flirtatiously, taking the lead.

"Oh. Alright," Julian sighed, managing to smile despite raging disappointment and impatience.

Asra cocked his pretty head. Or maybe it lolled to the side on its own. He was already a few drinks in. "What is it, Ilya? Are you sad?"

He snorted. "Me? Sad? _Never_." Yes, he was.

Asra beamed. "Horny, then!"

Heat shot to Julian's face. " _No_ !" _Yes_ , he was.

Asra's face fell and he looked very, very confused. "But… You don't have other moods...?"

Julian opened and closed his mouth, looking for words. "What kind of question is that? It was hardly even a question! I've got other moods! I've got all of them! Like every human being. Why would…" he trailed off, seeing Asra giggle like an idiot. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yes, I am. Sorry. But seriously," He looked him in the eye. "We need to find you a date."

Julian tensed. "A date?"

"A date."

"Um… No, thanks."

"Oh come on! You hate being alone."

"I'm not- "

"Don't worry, I'll help." He searched the room. "What about... him?"

Julian gave up and followed Asra's gaze. "The cat?"

"Yeah."

"Next to the mouse?"

"Yeah!"

"It's his wife. And he's like 70 years old."

Asra pursed his lips. "Yeah, fair enough. So maybe… him? By the column. The baker."

"Where…?" He found him. His eyebrows shot up. "Isn't it Selasi, your friend, the… actual baker?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Julian stared at Asra, seeking any hint that he's joking. "Well, I... don't like bread."

Asra rolled his eyes. "My, aren't you picky!" He looked around. "Her - the apple."

" _Apple_?" Julian found the woman Asra meant. And sighed. "Asra…"

"What? What's wrong with her now?"

"She's very, _very_ much pregnant. And I dare believe the man embracing her, the… worm, is her partner."

Asra stared at her for a moment longer, frowning, intently looking for a hole in Julian's reasoning. "Okay, I'll give you this one. So, how about… her? The parrot."

The parrot, a tall, attractive young woman with colourful hair, lounging by the bar.

Julian shook his head. "No, definitely no."

"Come on! Why?"

He shrugged dismissively. "No reason."

"Ilya! Why?"

"I can't tell you! It's unethical!"

"Ohoho! It's _something_! Come on, tell me."

"Asra…"

"Or _I'll_ sleep with her."

Julian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What a pain in the ass. But a friend, too. "I do not recommend."

"Okay, but _why_?"

Julian sighed and leaned to Asra. "She's got chlamydia," he whispered.

Asra's eyes went ridiculously wide, then he burst out laughing. "You've already been with her?"

" _No_! I just- No! Listen," He waited for Asra to stop snorting. "I spent the whole day in the clinic with barely a canvas divider between my 'office' and a midwife's one. I know way too much about some women here than I'd wish to."

Asra's eyes sparkled. "Tell me."

Julian frowned. " _No_."

"Don't be a bore. Tell me. That one?"

"No, I- " He double took. He wondered. "If I tell you what I know about her, will you stop asking about others?"

"Yes."

" _And_ trying to mate me?"

Asra groaned impatiently. "Alright! What is it?"

"She came for a dream catcher."

Asra stared suspiciously at him. "For a dream catcher."

"Yep."

"To a midwife?"

Julian huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. To a shaman."

Asra wrinkled his nose and shook his head. " _Where_ were you the whole day again?"

Before Julian answered, the song ended. He stepped away with enormous relief. "Thank you," he said. "for a weird dance. I hope it'll never happen again."

Asra curtsied. "My pleasure."

"It had to be someone's."

Asra laughed, patted Julian's shoulder and walked away.

Just a second later, he felt a hand on the small of his back. He stiffened. Who the hell wants to dance with him now?

"Having fun?" the sweetest of voices asked, and his heart fluttered.

"Oh no, by no means."

[y/n] gasped in mock-shock, but her hand moved to his and squeezed it discreetly. "Can't be! No, I can't allow it. Another wish, Julian - what would you like?"

 _To flee with you, to hide at the end of the world, tuck in a bed and spend the rest of my life in your arms, listening to your heartbeat_. "How about a walk? Outside? Before someone steals you from me again."

[y/n]'s smile could melt the sun. "Let's go."

She hooked her arm around Julian's and they slipped out from the ballroom and to the gardens. These were also swarming with people but with no one familiar at least.

Not yet.

They strolled unhurriedly between the guests.

"How was your dance with Nadia?" she asked casually.

Julian smiled. _She was watching him_. "Very nice. It turns out I significantly contributed to overall safety tonight."

"Oh my! I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed his arm. "And how was it to dance with Asra?"

He groaned. "He tried to find me a date."

She burst out laughing. "And how did it go?"

"It was a nightmare. I couldn't stop him and each of his choices was worse than the other. I don't know whether he was joking, or if he's already so wasted, or if his taste is that bad..." 

"I don't know but I must ask him when he's sober."

"Thank you, my dear. It'll be a great help for the science." He relished her another laugh. "And how was your dance with my sister?"

"Pleasant."

"That's good." Julian smiled, though his heart died a little. Did she give her kisses, too?

"But" [y/n] went on, her voice low. "at the end of the day, I think I prefer to dance with you. Don't tell her," she winked conspirationally.

Haha! In your face, Pasha! "Your secret will be safe with me," he promised, then chanced a smirk. "for a price…?"

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. Alright, I'm willing to pay. I'm listening."

"Another kiss?"

A lovely blush bloomed on her cheeks. She smiled. "Bold," she concluded. "but fair. If you could just find a private place to make the deal…?"

"Right away." He looked around, seeking a secluded spot between guests strolling on the lawn, sitting on the benches, swarming around the fountain… "This gazebo."

[y/n] followed his gaze - the gazebo was lovely, tall, round, raised with marble columns, hugged by rose bushes. And taken. "Um… Are we looking at the same one? There are people dancing and singing. How does it make the place private?"

He quirked an eyebrow, leading her there by the hand. "No one will notice us in the bushes around it over the dancing and singing."

"If you say so…" She let him take her there, behind it, between the roses, giggling, blushing, pushing the thorns away from them with a soft whisper of magic. They walked deep in, until one of the columns was just a step behind Julian's back. [y/n] came close, smoothed his jacket on his chest. "So. Another kiss, right?"

"If you'd be so generous."

She looked up at him with a small smile. She beckoned him down with a curl of her finger, and Julian dutifully bent and presented his cheek. She craned her neck and, keeping his face in place with the tips of her fingers on his chin, she pressed a good, long, firm kiss to the warm skin.

Julian purred. "Another one?"

"Damn, your silence is expensive," she gasped, mocking outrage. But she leaned in again, and when her lips were merely an inch away from his cheek, he turned his face and caught her mouth with his.

She didn't flinch, she didn't move away - right away, she parted her lips and kissed back, startling him somewhat. He hoped for but didn't count on so enthusiastic consent. But there it was, and she cupped his face, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed on him with her whole luscious body, making him stumble backwards and lean against the gazebo. His hands finally held her waist, stroked her back, pulling her close, so close, even closer than during the dance, while her hands moved up into his hair, while her lips were ravishing his with passion and hunger that matched his own. He struggled to keep quiet but small moans escaped his throat either way because it was so good it was unbelievable. He wanted this so much, for so long, and after the torture yesterday, it was finally happening. She was in his arms, holding him, kissing, and she was so hot, so eager like he didn't dare imagine.

He was in heaven. He must have died and gone to heaven, and he'll be furious if he resurrects from this!

He didn't resurrect, but after a sweet, hot minute, so suddenly, bushes rustled and Portia burst from between them, panting.

[y/n] and Julian jumped away from each other.

"Pasha! What the fuck!" Julian yelled.

"Shut up! _Shut! Up!_ " Portia squeaked through gritted teeth.

"Ilya and Portia behind the gazebo!" they heard Asra's triumphant voice coming from somewhere nearby. Portia threw her head back and groaned. "I've got you! I've got you!" Asra chanted joyfully, coming closer and closer, the bushes rustling and swaying, until his head popped from between them. "And [y/n]!" He turned back and screamed, "Hey, Nadi! I've got everyone! I won, you sucker!"

" _Cool!_ " she screamed back, without such enthusiasm, though.

Asra giggled. "She's mad because I found her first," he explained. "Let's go, gathering at the fountain."

"Well, that's what you get when you hide with a drink and choke on it because you can't stop laughing," Portia grumbled as they followed Asra. " _Or_ when you _yell_ during a _hide and seek_!" She stabbed Julian in the chest with a finger. "What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't know you were _playi_ \- ahah! I mean," he changed his mind after [y/n] discreetly pinched him under a rib. "I didn't know if there was enough _place_ for three. You'd blew the cover!"

Portia gasped in outrage. " _You_ blew the cover! With your big mouth!" she pointed out. 

"You scared me. And you should've found a free spot anyway."

"I was on a run! I didn't have time to sightsee."

"Well, _sorry_ I was there first."

She huffed. "I bet you didn't screech like stupid when [y/n] came to hide there, too."

"Of course not. She's a friend."

"And who am I?!"

"A sister!"

Portia pouted and he smiled to himself. There, now they were even.

And he got another kiss. Oh sweet god, what a kiss it was...

"Dearly beloved!" Asra raised his hands and announced when they all reached the fountain. "A break for a drink and we go again. The loser is the seeker and she brings the winner a drink."

"Call me this one more time and I shall banish you," Nadia threatened him, pouting, too.

"You shan't, you love me."

She rolled her royal eyes. "Alright, I do. A Golden Goose, my dear?"

"Please, my darling."

Julian turned to [y/n], his eyes still tinted with desire. "Can I get you anything?"

She doubtfully bit her lip - so pink and plump after their kiss.

_They kissed!_

"I don't want to make a fool of myself like yesterday..." she murmured.

"One won't hurt. And I'll have an eye on you tonight, too," he promised with a wink.

He managed to make her smile again. "Alright. You know better, doctor."

"And I'll ask them to water it down."

"Thank you!"

When Julian walked away, Asra strolled to her, wound his arms around her shoulders and pressed a loud kiss to her cheek. "Having fun?"

"Yes, but not as much as you, I see," she observed with a venomous smile.

"Nah! I'm barely _tipsy_."

"Yeah, sure. Is there even anything left at the bar?"

"Ha ha. No. I mean _yes_! Not relevant," he added, when [y/n] burst out laughing. "I have a question."

"Hit me."

"Because I couldn't help but notice..." He hiccupped. "You've been spending a lot of time with Ilya tonight. Is there… a something… you know… going on?"

[y/n]'s heart hammered but she stayed calm. "A _something_?" She snorted. "No! Absolutely not. It's just, you see," She leaned to him and whispered discreetly into his ear. "Yesterday, when he took me to my room, I threw up on him. So today, I grant his wishes as an apology."

His eyes shone with understanding. "Like a genie!"

"Yes, honey, like a genie."

He nodded, then frowned. "But that's not what he said when he came back yesterday."

[y/n] huffed. "I'm sure he didn't! He's a gentleman."

Asra nodded seriously. "Yes, right, he is. _But_ ," This time, he leaned to her and whispered, "he hasn't wished for anything… _untoward_?"

[y/n]'s eyebrows shot up and she laughed. "Of course not!"

"Good. Just making sure. Good. But if he does," He leaned near again. " _hex his dick off_."

[y/n] hesitated, wondering on an answer. "I'm not sure you've taught me this spell…"

His eyes went wide. "I haven't…? Fuck. Not good. Okay, crash course, listen… You're gonna need a rooster, a banana, a bird cage and… Drinks!"

"Sounds fun."

"Nah, it's dirty. Pulp and feathers everywhere…"

"How do _you_ know??"

"...but they brought drinks!" He took his from Nadia. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"There you go, fair lady." Julian fetched [y/n] her drink.

"Thank you, good sir."

"Drink up and we go again!" Asra ordered.

Julian sighed exasperatedly. "Sometimes I forget how bossy he can be…" he murmured into his glass for only [y/n] to hear.

She smirked devilishly. "Oh do you now?"

Julian choked a little on his drink. He coughed. He cleared his throat and hummed. "Wanna hide together?" he sighed casually, watching the fountain with mild interest.

"Labyrinth," she mumbled, then took a sip.

Asra put his glass on the edge of the fountain with a loud clink and again raised his hands. "Time's up! Nadi, your turn."

Julian rolled his eyes, making [y/n] semi-successfully fight back a snort. "What did I tell you," he mouthed to her, taking her glass to set it next to his and Asra's.

Nadia strolled leisurely to the fountain and took a seat on the edge with a swish of her robes, with absolute dignity, infinite grace, a childish pout on her noble face. She threw Asra a glare, then, with a flourish, covered her eyes. "Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…"

The young heroes shoot each in different direction like their life depended on it, startling the guests who stopped to behold the rare view of their Countess play hide and seek. The moment she counted down and opened her eyes, the gardens had been utterly deserted and the game spread to the ballroom and a few rooms as well. Some of spontaneous players stayed in their hiding places till morning. Some hid at their homes (it didn't count). The unsung winner was found a day and a half later in the palace pantry, exhausted, dirty, dehydrated but well fed and happy. They were sentenced to a month of arrest for intrusion and theft.

That's how hide and seek became an absolute must during the Masquerade. Only in the following years, the seeker knew who exactly was playing.

Meanwhile, Julian dashed through the gardens. [y/n] headed straight to the labyrinth, so he took a different rout. He just had no idea how he was going to find her - it was a labyrinth after all. But he trusted [y/n] and ran inside. He slowed down, took some turns, looking around, behind each corner, vigilant and excited, but growing anxious as well.

But then, he heard a familiar rustle of silks behind him, closing in, and just before he looked behind, [y/n] grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"Come on, this way!" she chuckled breathlessly, leading him right. "And this way!" And left.

Now, this was interesting. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

"What?"

"We have to get lost to find it."

"Find what?"

"You'll see."

He snorted. "Is that how you found me?"

"No," she laughed, slowing down. "Your head stuck above the walls."

"No, come on! Seriously. I'm curious now."

"I… closed my eyes and followed the call of my heart," she deadpanned, but Julian raised his eyebrows unimpressed. "Oh, alright. I turned around and ran in after you."

He gasped. "Witch!"

"I _am_ a witch."

"I know. As a matter of fact," he confessed playfully. "I suspect you put a spell on me."

She turned to him, her cheeks flushed, eyes sincere. "I didn't."

He hummed. "So it is just you."

"Just me what?"

Julian pulled her to a stop. "Driving me crazy," he breathed, and she didn't protest when he tipped her chin up and captured her lips with his. She only stood on the tiptoes, craned her neck, to be closer, to kiss him back better. It was soft and sweet for a moment or two, but their lips parted, opened, tongues slid against each other again and again in a slow but hot, sensual dance. It was the closest they were to alone tonight, and Julian allowed himself to let out a long, famished groan, just because he finally could, because she felt so good, tasted so good. And then, she moaned, too, the sound short but charged with pleasure and lust. It was more than enough to make Julian dizzy, hot and bothered; enough for his groin to throb with unsated need. His hands clenched into fists on her back, frustration thrumming in his veins. He would pin her to the hedge, or lean against it himself, didn't matter, he just wanted her here and now.

But then, there were footsteps approaching, quickly, right behind the corner. It could be one of their friends, it could be another couple seeking privacy, either way, [y/n] and Julian broke the kiss and sprinted away, holding hands. They ran deeper and deeper into the maze, taking turns, going back, stumbling in and out of each other's arms, pushing and pulling, teasing, wanting. When they got tired, when nobody could be heard anywhere near, and slowed down again, she would grip his collar and jump up lightly to peck his cheek or corner of his mouth; he would laugh and pull her around a corner, spin her, catch her and steal another kiss, each longer and bolder.

She bit his lip and pulled on it. Julian gasped and leered at her with dark eyes.

"We'll miss the moment we're lost," she worried.

"I'm pretty much lost already."

"Then maybe you can see it?"

"See what?" He looked around doubtfully. He wasn't really interested. He just wanted her.

Until his eye caught a rift in a hedge and a warm, golden glow leaking through it.

"Is that…" He pointed to it. "Is that what we're looking for?"

She beamed. "Yes." She squeezed his hand and led him there.

They spread the leaves and branches, and stepped inside. They found themselves at a clearing, small but cozy, quiet, with the green walls higher inside than outside, framing the pitch-black sky sprinkled with stars. Orbs of blue and amber glow hovered in the air like fireflies. In the centre, there was a large, thick blanket, soft and fluffy, and a tiny table at its side, modestly presenting a chilled bottle of Golden Goose and two glasses.

"And?" [y/n] turned to Julian. "What do you think?"

"Lovely," he whispered, coming closer, having hardly looked at their hideaway, his eyes only for her, her cheerful smile, her eyes shining with joy.

She wasn't fooled. "You didn't even look!" she groaned, putting her hands on his chest. "And I've worked so hard on these the whole day."

His arms wound up around her waist. "Did you hope you'd use one?" he wondered, cocking his head.

"Yes," she admitted coyly.

"Did you plan to lure me here all along?"

"Maybe…"

"Is it where you'll kill me and hide my body?"

"No!" she laughed, and Julian leaned his forehead against hers, grinning and holding her tight.

It truly was heaven.

"But I could grant you another wish here," she offered, looking up at him. "What would you like, Julian?"

He wondered. _Everything_. He wanted everything, all of her. And to give her all of him in return. But how he could ask for that? "Something... real."

She searched his eyes, looking for what? Mockery, dishonesty? But all she saw was longing, sincere and pure. She smoothed her hands up his chest, his neck, cradled his face, and he hugged his cheek to her palm. She nodded, her heart racing. "I can do real."

The way she said it… His heart skipped a beat, drunk with hope, and he leaned in and kissed her. He wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that she craved him as much as he craved her and wanted more of this, wanted just... everything. But it would turn out. Right now, they were finally alone, finally had time and space, and he didn't have to hold anything back. He could touch her, hold her, kiss her, taste her… Like he wanted since yesterday, since always.

Sooner than later, they ended up on the blanket, tangled in each other's arms and legs, kissing like there was no tomorrow, moaning carelessly loud. They clawed on each other's clothes and inasmuch as Julian's jacket and shirt were easy to undo and take off, [y/n]'s dress was like a Rubik's cube.

"Where the hell does this thing open?" Julian huffed, pulling away from the kiss and eyeing her dress. He's groped her up and down in search for buttons, a zipper, a lacing, and found nothing but her sweet curves.

"I've no idea," she murmured, too busy lavishing his neck with open-mouthed kisses and palming his naked torso. "It was put on me, I didn't pay attention. I was thinking about you."

"It's a shame," he purred under her caresses. "I mean, it's flattering but- Ah!" he gasped at her teeth sinking into the crook of his neck. "Now, I can't get you out of this..." He satisfied himself with pulling her bodice down at least, baring her chest. He mouthed his way down the round, soft breast and sucked the nipple in.

"Next time," she moaned languidly, arching into his face. "But luckily," She took his hand and pushed it down her side, her hip… "I'm wearing a dress" ...down her leg hooked over his thigh. "and nothing underneath it."

She hiked up the skirts, and his hand slipped down her bare buttock, between her legs.

"Ohh, _darling_ ," he groaned. His heart hammered, his cock throbbed. "You're dripping." He touched her, just the folds, so soft, so plump, generously covered with the slick. "You didn't want to soak your panties through like yesterday?" He slid a finger between them, right over the swollen bud, making her close her eyes and choke out a moan.

"I told you…?"

"Mhmm," he hummed, rubbing her gently, slowly, relishing each small, needy sound she made, each little tremor of her body. "While riding my thigh, you little witch." He slapped her clit, quite roughly, making her twitch and yelp and blush, and moan decadently when he stroked her again. "You said it was my fault." He found the entrance to her sweetest place and slipped a finger inside, and it went in so smoothly, like into warm butter.

They both gasped on the sensation, [y/n]'s legs fell apart. She grabbed his nape and pulled into a hard kiss.

"It was. It is," she whined, rocking back onto his finger.

An impatient growl escaped his throat, muffled by her tongue in his mouth. He moved to lie between her thighs. "You said you wanted my fingers inside you…" He pushed two fingers into her, and she took them so easily it sent a thrill down his spine. "So how is it, darling?"

"Better than I imagined," she choked out.

"Better than I play the vielle?" He murmured against her lips before he nibbled on the bottom one, giving her a few firm thrusts with his wrist.

"Y-yes!" she whimpered between gasps and moans, her body going delightfully pliant underneath him. "And you play so good…"

He hummed his thank you while claiming her mouth again with a passionate kiss. Her hands shot to his head, her fingers tangled in his hair as she kissed him back with all she had.

"And have you got any idea what you did to me?" he groaned. "What you _are_ doing to me?" He rolled his hips, rubbed his aching erection against the pillowy crease of her groin.

She clenched around his fingers and pulled him back for another kiss, feverish and desperate, moaning into his mouth. She pushed her hands between them, undid his trousers urgently. "Tell me. Show me," she breathed, taking him in her hand, stroking up and down. "Please, show me."

He took his fingers out and pushed her hand away, only to rub his cock into her wet, waiting sex. "Can you feel it? How hard I am? Do you know how it hurts? To wait for you?"

She whimpered, a pathetic, little sound, and rolled her hips up, making the tip of his cock catch against her hole.

"You made me leave your room like this," he breathed hotly into her ear. "You turned me on, drove me _mad_ , made me _burn_ for you. And I got nothing. Do you know how many times I jerked off to get you out of my head? Do you know it only made me want you more? Do you how much I've been wanting to fuck you since then?"

"Please," she sobbed, stripped from shame, drunk with lust, clawing on his back, raising her hips towards him. "Please, do this. Take me, use me, own me. Do this to me, anything you want, take it all out on me, please, please…"

He's been patient, he's waited, so now, his body moved on its own. With her sex already so slick and open, his cock met almost no resistance as it pushed in, deeper and deeper.

Julian's mouth fell open, and he held her gaze, eyes dark, brows furrowed.

"Yes, yes!" she chanted breathlessly. "Please, _yes_!" She pulled her legs up, her knees to her chest, making his hips fall against her ass, filling her up with all he's got. "Please, Julian, please," she kept panting into his ear, gripping his biceps.

He nuzzled her face, her neck, like an animal, feeling like one but still wanting to give her a second to adjust, or maybe himself to enjoy it, but he couldn't stay like this any longer. He rocked into her and stars burst under his eyelids, and she cried out, and he lost his mind. He intended to be gentle, yes, he really did but _fuck_ , with each thrust he wanted more and more and more, and he completely forgot himself. His hips were setting the pace on their own now, only faster, only harder, and he couldn't stop himself because it felt too fucking good. There was only him and her, her divine body, its heat, its softness, this intoxicating scent of her skin and hair, her perfume, her arousal. _Oh_ and her screams, her moans, the pure ecstasy in her voice, it spurred him on, made him go feral. He didn't give a damn about tenderness anymore, he didn't want to be gentle, he just wanted to fuck her, rail her till she can't walk, till all she knows and feels is his cock up her cunt; till she wails and begs him to stop.

But she didn't, she never did. She raised her legs, bent them, spread them wide, took him deep, just took him, just opened up and let him have her, scratching his back, his chest, his scalp, pulling his hair as she held on to him. And then, she threw her head back and with a broken cry, she arched and tensed, and the muscles of her core started to spasm, repeatedly, strongly, gripping Julian's cock hard, so hard it hurt, and it made his hips stutter, forced a wanton whimper from his dry throat. With the rest of his strength, he slammed last time into her, into the impossibly tight, hot channel, between the clenching walls, and it was enough, it was too much, it pushed him over the edge he didn't realise he approached. The sheer force of his release, of the relief made him see black, made him fist his hand in her hair, in the blanket underneath them, made him fight for breath. And all his air was her insane smell, now so hot and thick, mixed with sweat and sex, making him dizzy with delight.

He slumped on top of her, spent, panting, exhausted, euphoric. Her legs fell limply on the blanket but her hands kept stroking his back and hair.

Heavenly bliss.

Gods know how long they lied like this, just breathing, before Julian heaved himself up and fell on his side next to her.

She turned to him with a happy, silly smile. She brushed his tangled fringed off of his sweaty forehead. "It was so worth staying sober," she summed up.

Julian couldn't help but smile in the same manner. He reached out to hug her waist. "It was worth the wait."

"I really am sorry for yesterday," she murmured.

He shook his head and brought her palm to his lips. "We're even now."

She bit her lip, humming. "I should tease you more often if this is how you get even."

He chuckled. "You little witch."

"Yes," she confirmed and rose on her elbow to catch his lips with hers.

He purred into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't get enough. He could lie here with here for hours, just kissing and touching, and cuddling, and… Oh, there was so much more he wanted to do with her. The mere thought made him shiver.

She moved away. "Aren't you cold?" She smoothed her hand down his chest, still bare, covered with film of cooled sweat. "We should dress you up before you get sick."

"I can't bring myself to care." He hauled her up on top of him and muffled her surprised chuckle with his lips. "Just stay here, you'll keep me warm."

"I care! And we should go either way."

Julian stole her another kiss. His hands roamed over her back leisurely. "But why? We're hiding. And here, Nadia will never find us. Nobody will."

"Won't it be suspicious if they won't? Or that we keep hiding together? Asra's already noticed something and I had to tell him I threw up on you yesterday and am making it up to you." She grimaced. "But I didn't, did I?"

"No," he chuckled. "And what did he say to that?"

"He called me a genie."

"Accurate."

"And almost taught me how to hex a dick off in case your wishes were indecent."

Julian gulped, then frowned. "Almost?"

"Yes."

"So, you don't know the hex, so I can have indecent wishes?"

She brushed her lips against his. "Oh _please_ do," she purred sensually. Then, sat up, running away from another kiss. "But let's go now. I'm hungry."

Julian sighed. "As you wish, my lady."

They stood up, Julian dressed up and [y/n] fixed her clothes. Before they left the clearing, she stopped him and brushed away non-existent dust from his chest and shoulders.

"Kiss me one last time," she asked, cupping his cheeks.

An icy needle pierced his stomach. "Last time...?"

Her eyes went wide at his sudden insecurity. She smiled softly. "Before we go out, silly."

He covered her hand with his. "And after?"

"After, kiss me whenever you get a chance."

"I will."

They kissed. It was sweet and innocent, and loving, and they forgot themselves in it. When they parted, their eyes shone with affection.

[y/n] looked away, blushing. "Let's go."

"I'm afraid we should split, my darling," he noticed reluctantly when they returned to the labyrinth.

She wrinkled her nose playfully. "Nah, I'm your genie tonight. I threw up on you, remember?"

"Ohoho, yes, yes, I see," he laughed, bright again. He wound an arm around her waist and pull her near with a mischievous smirk. "Will you grant me another wish if I rub you the right way?"

"Anything you want," she breathed.

He quirked an eyebrow.

***

Nadia's been wandering through the labyrinth for quite some time now. She found Asra first - he hid behind the fountain, finishing the drinks they left. What a twit. Portia went next. She was behind the gazebo, thinking no one would check the same place twice. So, only [y/n] and Ilya were left and, if Asra spoke the truth, they should be together.

Suddenly, she heard something. She stood still and listened. Footsteps, quick and light, rustling of a material, giggling, two voices: female and male.

This must be them.

And yes, a moment later, [y/n] with Julian on her back ran right into her. [y/n] yelped, losing her grip on the feather-light spell she put on Julian, and collapsed under his weight.

"Oh god, darling, I'm so sorry!" he gasped, scrambling off of her.

"Are you alright, dear [y/n]?" Nadia worried, helping him get her back on her feet.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she laughed. She exchanged a quick look with Julian while Nadia was brushing grass off of her skirt.

"That's good," Nadia sighed with relief. She smirked. "So, I've got you." She locked arms with her and Julian and headed back towards the gardens. "You were last. Congratulations."

"We hid in one of the clearings I prepared with Asra," [y/n] lied, telling the truth.

"That's exactly what Asra suggested, so I risked getting lost here."

"Asra talks a lot lately," Julian noticed bitterly.

"Doesn't he?" [y/n] agreed. "How about we get him drunk numb? He won't be hungover tomorrow, obviously, but maybe at least he won't talk when he's passed out."

"We won't know unless we try," Nadia observed wisely.

They set the plan in motion. It was easier than they thought. Asra drunk anything they put in his hand, took everything like a sponge. Before midnight, he ended up with his head on the table in the room with rainbow food. [y/n] and Julian gave each other a high five over his corpse and moved onto the dancefloor.

Revenge was sweet.

But having no one to share each other with for a while more was sweeter - Asra's passed out, Nadia and Portia have gone somewhere else, and Muriel didn't even appear. So, they danced and danced, unperturbed, only checking on Asra between songs.

It was perfect.

***

"[y/n]?" Asra whined from the table during a check-up a few hours later.

"Yes, honey?"

"I m've drunk t'much," he slurred.

"You should've talked less," Julian murmured, barely opening his mouth. His eyes were heavy and his face pale with fatigue.

[y/n] punched him weakly on the shoulder, biting back a smile. "We should take you to bed, right, sweetie?" she cooed to Asra, brushing his curls away from his sleepy eyes, and it rolled into a deep yawn. She covered her mouth and shivered. "It's so late. You should rest."

He nodded but then, turned his head and gave Julian a suspicious look. "Not'im. I don'wanna be a genie."

"Alright," she laughed softly. "You'll owe only me."

" 'key…"

"Are you sure? I can help," Julian offered, sitting up.

"Yes, I'll manage this one drunkard. He's skinny." She placed her hands on Asra's shoulders and, with a tired sigh, put on him the feather-light spell like earlier on Julian. She took him under the arm and hauled up. "Okay, let's go, let's put you to bed. And… I think I'll put myself to mine, too," she added, giving Julian a meaningful look.

"Oh. _Oh_ , y-yes, sure, of course," he stammered when he caught on. "Goodnight…?"

She smiled sweetly. "Goodnight."

" 'night!" Asra called from the crook of her neck and waved in his general direction.

"Goodnight, Asra." You bastard.

Julian shook his head. He won't be even hungover, he mused, swirling rests of his drink in the glass. Nothing, he won't have a headache, not even a small one. He probably won't be even thirsty, the lucky jerk. But who cares? Julian bit his lip but it didn't stop the grin that bloomed on his face.

He's got a girlfriend.

He waited for a couple of songs before he stood up and headed towards the guest quarters. [y/n] should had put Asra to sleep by then, so he walked to her room hopeful and carefree. He was just about to knock on her door when it fled from under his hand. He jumped away and tried to run but the corridor was long, well-lit and with no place to hide.

"...and sweet dreams, honey," Asra was saying waving inside, suddenly seeming fresh and bright all over again. He closed the door and saw Julian, who had just turned back and strolled casually, pretending to have been doing this all along. "Ilya!" Asra smiled at him. "Not in bed yet?"

Julian spread his arms. "Here you are! I hoped you'd be still up," he lied.

"Me? Why? Everything's okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything's just fine, everything's perfect. Yes. I just, just…" he blabbered, thinking feverishly on an excuse. Finally, in desperation, with a heavy sigh, he pulled Asra into a hug. "I just wanted to say that I love you, mate."

Asra was shocked for only a second. "Oh, Ilya!" He put his arms around Julian and squeezed him with strength contradicting his slender figure. "I love you, too!"

The moment went on and on and they kept holding each other. Julian was way too terrified to even think on what to do next. Asra, on the other hand… Who knows, he might have as well nodded off. Though it was doubtful given the iron grip that was steadily testing the durability of Julian's ribs.

But luckily, at last, Asra moved away. He took Julian's face in his hands and looked him deeply in the eyes. "You are a _good_ man, Ilya. A good man, a good doctor and a good, _no_ , great friend. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially yourself, okay?"

Julian nodded frantically. "Okay." He didn't dare disagree.

"Okay." With a carefree smile, Asra affectionally patted his cheeks, then climbed on the tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Julian froze, his eyes wide, his hammering heart threatening to give up. His mouth squeezed shut like nun's legs, and he prayed, oh _begged_ all the gods that [y/n] wouldn't catch them. It was madness. Magicians shouldn't drink! _They. Should. Not. Drink_!

After another moment way too long to be comfortable, as if the situation wasn't a social nightmare to begin with, Asra pulled away.

"Goodnight," he wished, totally cool, then strolled away.

"G-goodnight," Julian replied, feeling too scared and confused to be relieved.

In fact, he was so dumbstruck that he remembered what he was originally going to do only when he closed behind himself the door to his own bedroom.

He slumped against it. "Fuck." For a moment, he wanted to go back, but then, he had second thoughts. The night has been eventful enough and now, it was so late it was early. She surely was tired. And he wasn't so certain anymore if she invited him to her room. Maybe he misinterpreted her tone. Yeah, he probably did. So, if he went to her, it would only make him seem clingy. That would be awful. He didn't want to act clingy. He'd scare her away and lose her. No, it would be safer to not come over. Because, frankly, why would she want him there? At this hour? What for? No, nonsense. Plus, it would be too much. They've just started, after all. Because they… started… something…? Right? No?

Fuck.

He only hoped she didn't hear or see Asra and him.

With a sigh, feeling hollow, his mind buzzing with intrusive thoughts, he pushed away from the door and padded to the bathroom. He undressed, freshened up, turned off the lights and collapsed on the bed. He sighed again. He should sleep, he was exhausted. But he couldn't. He managed to push away the worries, and recalled the new memories of her - how she apologised, then danced with him; her kisses, somehow still warm on his cheek; her smiles, her laughter, the spark in her eyes; the feeling of her hand in his, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist; his name on her lips, the ardour of her desire for him…

Julian grinned into the dark. He was excited. He was… happy even. So deliciously, impatiently happy.

He was in love.

A soft knock on the door brought him back from his musings. "Yes? Please," he called startled.

The door opened just a sliver and a lithe shadow slipped inside.

"May I? I didn't wake you up, did I?" [y/n] asked.

"Of course not. Come in, please, come here."

[y/n] smiled beautifully and ran to the bed. She jumped in as much as Julian pulled her in, wrapping himself around her, relishing her light, amused giggle. He already came to love the feeling of her body in his arms, so warm and sweet.

She leaned her cheek on his temple and hugged him generously. "Did you miss me that much already?"

He pressed a kiss to her neck. " _Yes_."

She hummed, leisurely stroking his back, playing with his hair. She was wrapping a longer curl on her finger absentmindedly, and Julian could die right here and there, and he would die happy.

Until she spoke.

"Interesting…" she murmured, a wicked note in her voice.

Julian tensed, knocked out of the bliss. "What…?" What did he do? What did he say? Was it clingy _not_ to come to her room? Was it clingy to cuddle like this? What did he do??

"Because from what I heard through my door," she murmured coyly. "I judged you found yourself a different company."

"Oh."

 _Fuck_. This! Stupid Asra. It's all his fault!

Julian forced out a strained chuckle, masking the embarrassment, hiding his burning face in the crook of her neck. "It… No, I… I panicked, I'm sorry. Because, well, you see, how- how was I supposed to explain I was hanging around your bedroom in the middle of the night? I- I needed to distract him somehow."

"With a hug?" she chuckled.

"I panicked..." he moaned miserably, snuggling to her like a cat.

"Of course, sweetie, I understand. It's alright."

She squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, making him sigh with relief. She resumed playing with his hair. She also added some scratching. It was insanely good.

Until...

"But, you know…" she added, making him hold his breath. "What you said to each other… I don't want to stay in the way of such love."

Panic made his heart race. He groaned and shook his head. "Oh no, you heard that…"

"Yes, I did."

He rose on an elbow and looked into her mischievous eyes. "No, darling, believe me, this... _love,_ " He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were actually talking about feelings between Asra and him. "it's purely platonic, like, like between friends. Or _siblings_! Yes, it's nothing more, I swear."

"Alright, if you say so," she agreed, shrugging.

"Yes, I swear, it's nothing. Nothing."

"Like siblings."

"Yes. Please, I- I don't want you to think… about me… that I…"

She stroked his cheek. "It's alright, I didn't."

"Oh thank god. Thank you," he sighed, lying back in her arms.

She just pecked his forehead in answer, and it was perfect and peaceful for another moment.

"Though that kiss didn't seem quite platonic to me," she blurted out, shaking with laughter.

Julian rose once again. He was so confused and terrified. " _He_ kissed me!" he squeaked, making her laugh louder. "You _saw_!"

"I did, I did. I'm sorry." She cupped his face reassuringly. "But he… he... _latched_ onto you and you looked so scared!" she uttered through the laughter.

"I _was_ scared! I… It slipped out of control. I lost my head. And I didn't want you to see this. I was afraid you might… think something about me."

"I didn't, I really didn't, don't worry. I saw and heard everything, so I know. And Asra is smashed. He woke up on our way but he is still wasted. He probably didn't even feel what his lips fell on."

Julian shook his head nevertheless. His cheeks burned with shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly," she whispered and pulled him back into her sweet arms.

He didn't fight it, it was impossible. "Are we okay?" he murmured hopefully.

"Of course!" She squeezed him. "Although," she added and Julian tensed again. "I may be a little jealous about that kiss. Now, I want one, too."

He sighed with relief. That was more like it. "Right away, darling."

Minutes passed and they kept kissing, melting in it, never having enough. They kissed and kissed, unhurriedly, gently, as if they had the whole time in the world.

Until she spoke again.

"I should go."

"What? Already? Why?"

"I don't want anyone to find us together. I mean," she hurried to explain seeing Julian's face fall. "I just don't want the ado. About… us. Not yet. Because..." she hesitated, glad he wouldn't see her blush in the dark. "there is an _us_ , right?"

He smiled, feeling so happy he'd lose his mind. "I hoped so. Yes." He stroked her cheek and the feeling of her smiling too made his heart soar. "I quite like sneaking around with you. But please, stay. I promise, if anyone bursts in here, I- I'll push you behind the bed. I'll hide you, just don't go."

She didn't answer. She just grinned and lied back in his arms. He hugged her, tightly, lovingly, nuzzled his face in her hair, breathed her in.

He was in heaven and she was an angel.

  
  



	3. Perfect lady

It's been ten years since that Masquerade, that amazing night and the last time Julian and [y/n] saw each other.

Or at least those six days felt like this.

***

After the party, early in the morning, that is after barely two or three blissful hours of sweet, though shallow sleep in each other's arms, warm, full of content sighs and gentle touches and butterfly kisses, [y/n] stirred and woke up fully, and Julian did so right after her. They looked into each other's drowsy eyes. Slowly, shy, tired but happy smiles bloomed on their faces.

"I should go," she whispered after a while, caressing his cheek, voice low and raspy.

Julian's face fell a little but he nodded and leaned over her to kiss her goodbye.

[y/n] didn't recognise herself. What was he doing to her…? Just a brush of his lips, one small kiss, so innocent and tender - enough for a wildfire of desire to explode in her veins. Her lips parted and she pulled him closer by the neck; her back arched towards him, her legs spread to hug his hips, to feel his body on hers, his sex on hers, so wonderfully hard. She rolled her hips up, rutted against it, a famished moan escaping her throat.

He followed her in a heartbeat. He kissed her back as hard and deep, his clever tongue swimming into her willing mouth; lied on top of her, between her welcoming thighs. His cock fitted snugly in the crease of her groin, and when she moved against him, rubbed it with her sweet, soft flesh, his mind hazed over and his whole body thrummed with desperate need for her, _her_ , only her.

They were about to start undressing when a firm knock on the door reminded them that although they'd forgotten about the whole world, the world had not forgotten about them.

"Ilya! You decent?" Portia shouted through the door.

[y/n] and Julian shared a terrified look.

"No!" he shouted back, scrambling off of [y/n].

They heard Portia roll her eyes. "Anyway, get ready. I'll only go and check on [y/n], and we'd like to have breakfast. We're waiting only for you two."

Another look.

"N-no! Pasha, wait, wait!" Julian called while [y/n] crawled over him and behind the bed.

The door opened hesitantly and Portia peeked inside, gaze down.

She knew better than visit her brother in the morning. She's walked on him too many times when he was a teenager. Oh, the shrieks of both of them… _Oh_ , her innocence lost forever… "What is it?"

Julian gathered the sheets over his insistently hard cock. "Um, I- I wanted to… wanted to... ask…" _Fuck_ , it would be great if this stupid erection let go already. He'd really used the blood somewhere else. "If you could, you know, tell me where is the… the…" He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "... _comb_! Yup, I can't find the comb."

Portia eyed his bedhead and raised her eyebrows. "And when was the last time you saw it? Your early twenties?"

Julian grimaced but inside, congratulated himself on distracting her. "Ha ha, yeah. I looked there, too, but it wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom, in the... the…" He made a move towards the edge of the bed - a real dick move. "You know, I'll show you."

Portia raised her hands and looked away. "No! Stay where you are! I'll find it, just- Stay."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled, going to the bathroom.

When she went inside, Julian leaned over the bed to let [y/n] know that the way was clear. She jumped to her feet but before she tiptoed outside, pressed a risky, lingering kiss to his lips, not knowing it would be the only one they'd get in days to come.

"Ilyushka, it's right here!" Portia shouted from the bathroom the moment [y/n] fled. She went out, waving the comb at him. "It was right there on the counter. How come you didn't see it? Are you in love or something?"

"What? _No!_ " he squeaked, hugging the covers up to his chest.

Portia frowned. "Oh my, okay, chill. I'm kidding. Wow, aren't you wierd…" she mumbled, going back into the bathroom. "I put it back on the counter, right in the middle. It's impossible not to notice it unless you're blind. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"And get ready!" she rushed him, heading out. "Before the magician makes all the food disappear."

"Yeah, fair enough," he snorted.

"He eats like every meal is his last." She paused at the door, thoughtful. "Didn't he have a difficult childhood or something?"

"He, um, yeah, actually. Lucio imprisoned his parents when he was a child. He grew up on the streets."

"Oh no!" Portia's face crumpled compassionately as she clutched on her heart. "That's awful. Poor baby… I must send for more sweets from the kitchen," she murmured to herself, walking out.

Julian breathed a deep sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. Cover maintained. He crawled out of the bed and got ready fast.

He already was sick from missing [y/n].

The rest of the day was similar to the previous one. They had breakfast. They sat in the same configuration: Nadia at the top of the table, sipping on her tea and recovering from another hangover; Asra next to Portia, stuffing his mouth with everything she passed him with a warm, motherly smile; Julian and [y/n] sat next to each other, with straight faces rubbing their knees and shins under the table.

After breakfast, Julian again got confined to the clinic, and [y/n] was closing the magical attractions with Asra. They again missed each other at lunch, and then, it was Portia who told Julian that the magicians... had returned to the shop. It broke his heart a little. He really wanted to see [y/n] again that day, steal at least a few minutes alone with her, but he had patients until late at night and when he was done, it was too late and he was too tired to sneak around the palace and shop, let alone walk all the way there. Besides, trying to visit her with Asra asleep right next to her was risky to put it mildly.

And so, miserable and frustrated all over again, missing her like crazy, he gave in to the bad, old habits and replaced supper with a drink and stayed up for hours, brooding.

***

Second day after the Masquerade wasn't better. Portia woke Julian up at dawn, made him get a hold on himself and took him to the Countess' private chambers, where Nadia set him to work with her on a project of a hospital. She wasted no time, man…

At one point, Asra joined them. Julian stared at him as if [y/n] would walk from behind his back any moment. Because hey! You never know with those magicians.

But she didn't. She stayed to run the shop.

It wasn't disappointing, no, not at all. Dull ache wasn't tearing his chest in half and his skin and mind wasn't intently, infuriatingly tingling with yearning to touch her, hold her, kiss, _damn_ , at least see her! It didn't feel as if he was suffocating, his chest tight, heart racing, impeding a full breath. He wasn't jittery, wasn't humming nor sighing, wasn't thrumming his fingers on the table nor moving and shifting in his seat like an addict in rehab.

"Ilya…"

Nah, he was. The Devil's torture seemed now like a minor inconvenience compared to this _fucking hell_!

"Ilya!" Asra called him again. Or was it for the first time? "I swear to gods, I'll put you down if you don't stop it!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Are you quite alright, dear Ilya?" Nadia asked, her royal forehead furrowed with worry.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's nothing, nothing…" he lied.

Nadia rose an eyebrow. " _Nothing_? What a strange name bears the person so intensely present on your mind."

Julian blushed but managed to keep a cool head. He faked a laugh. "No, I'm just tired. It's been… a lot. And I haven't slept much."

"Yes, that's true, neither of us have," she sighed, closing her notebook and putting her quill aside. "Let's call it a day, what do you say, gentlemen? I think we've done pretty well for the start."

"Sure, Nadi," Asra agreed, stretching with his arms above his head. "How about lunch?"

"Absolutely, but don't count on anything refined. The pantry's been plundered!"

"How come?"

"You see, it turns out that two days ago, when we were playing hide and seek- "

"Um, excuse me, sorry," Julian interrupted. "I, I'm not hungry. If you don't mind, I… I'll have a walk. To the city. Check on my flat."

"But of course! You're a guest, not prisoner." She winked at him with a gentle smile. "Have a good day."

Julian grinned to himself, leaving the palace grounds. He was so smart, oh so clever. Why hasn't he excused himself earlier? What an idiot. But he did it. He was out and on his way to see his sweetheart, all alone at her shop. He patted his own shoulder, he literally did, then pretended to fend away a fly when a passerby gave him a weird look.

Meanwhile, Nadia and Asra were sitting to a modest meal, when the door to the dining room opened.

Asra beamed. "[y/n], hi! Right on time for lunch. We've just started. How's the shop?"

"Terrible. Lots and lots of people. I needed a break," she recited, looking between them in confusion. "Are here... only the two of you?"

"Portia will join us in a minute. Come, please, have a seat, my dear," Nadia insisted.

"Yeah, and Ilya's just left," Asra added.

"Left? Oh. Why? Did something happen?"

"He claimed he wasn't hungry. I don't get him. How is he even alive? Have you seen him eat?" he asked [y/n]. She shook her head. "No. Nadi? No? Portia, have you seen Ilya eat?" he asked her the moment she walked in.

"Not even once in my life. Hello, [y/n]."

"Me neither. I don't get it."

***

On the third day, Julian tried to outsmart destiny.

He woke up before the sun, birds, gods and even Portia, dressed up and set out. He dashed through the sleepy city, effortlessly, his heart light, soaring with hope and love. He reached the shop and excitement took over him - before he thought it through, he was knocking on the door.

Idiot.

But it was too late. It happened and soon, he heard footsteps approach. The lock clicked, the door swung open, and Julian found himself face to face with Asra.

With a dishevelled, sleepy, very annoyed Asra.

"What's wrong with you people!" he yelled, making Julian start. "First, [y/n] gets up when it's still dark and crashes around, changing over and over again as if she's going on a date, and now _you_! Let me sleep, guys!" he complained. "What do you want?"

"I, um… I…"

Was this a joke? Was this a nightmare? Has he woken up at all? It couldn't be… Why, oh why…

"I thought I'd… ask…" he elaborated slowly, thinking. Today, it was slightly easier without a boner. "...if you'd like some help. At the shop. Since [y/n] is at the palace today." As it unfortunately turns out.

Asra's eyes went wide. He blinked, then shrugged. "Yeah, sure, actually I would."

Julian stared back at him. "You would??"

"Yes, gladly. We still have to catch up with cleaning and paperwork after the whole world saving business, and at the same time, after the hiatus, the shop was swarming with customers. Poor [y/n] literally ran away from here yesterday. I don't blame her."

"Oh." Was that so?

"So yes, I'd use your help."

"Y-yeah, that's... exactly what I thought," he confirmed, faking conviction.

"Unless…" Asra leaned nonchalantly on the doorframe and ogled Julian up and down. He met his wide eyes with a sultry curl of lips. "You came with a… house call?"

Julian got so hot so quickly he saw black for a second. " _No!_ " he squealed.

Asra burst with a laugh. "Damn, man, calm down! I'm kidding. Gods, you're as red as a brick, oh fuck," he snorted and pushed away from the doorframe and nodded towards inside. "Come in and have seat. You look like you might faint. I'll make some breakfast, oh good gods…"

He went inside, and Julian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he followed.

Why did everybody insist on teasing him lately? Pasha, Nadia, now this bastard. He almost dropped dead. What a dick. But no, he won't strangle him. No. No. Um… No.

And so, he had a very busy, very stressful day. Throughout the breakfast, Asra stared at him eat with wonder like at some rare animal. Julian kept asking what his problem was but the jerk wouldn't say. Then, Asra made him clean the counter, while he stocked the shelves; made him sweep the floor while he attended to the customers, and talk to them while he was giving someone a reading. He asked him to bring lunch in the afternoon, fetch things from top shelves, pack orders, take off his jacket, roll up his sleeves and smile at ladies so they buy aphrodisiacs or ask for love readings. And this whole time, Julian wondered why, oh _why_ did this keep happening to him? Why his intent to see [y/n] - just _see_ her, say hello, see her smile at him... - why did it keep blowing up in his face? Why and how did it end up with him being Asra's assistant _and_ bait ad, and with other women making goo-goo eyes at him?

Julian brooded as he dragged back to the palace, the sleeves rolled down, the jacket on, the smile off.

He missed _her_ pretty eyes.

***

On the fourth day, he stayed at the palace not to make the same mistake for the third time. He just stayed where he was and waited. He worked with Nadia on the project of the hospital and waited. They had lunch, worked some more, had dinner and a drink with Portia, while he kept waiting. They retired to their rooms and he was still waiting.

At dawn, he stopped.

Overall, it was a good idea. It was just a shame that [y/n] seemed to have had it, too.

***

On the fifth day, they drew the same conclusion and did the same thing - switched places.

Julian was out of his mind. He was on verge of madness. Everything was just wrong. It had to stop and it had to be soon.

Very soon - Asra was seriously starting to think he was hitting on him.

***

On the sixth night, after another long, busy, lonely day, [y/n] was at the shop, not going anywhere, sighing wistfully as she dusted off the shelves while Asra sat at the counter, updating the stock book. She was sad. And resigned. The odds had been against Julian and her, and she felt that the harder she tried to see him, the worse her plans turned out. Because now, Nadia was seriously starting to think she was hitting on her.

She pressed her lips together to stop a frustrated groan rising in her throat.

It was so not fair!

(But their fate was about to change. At that very moment, Julian was heading right there, armed with A to Z plans and razor-sharp determination to search the whole city, up from the palace, down to the Red Market - anything to meet her.)

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the shop. The magicians simultaneously turned their heads towards it.

A customer? At this hour?

"Did we forget to put out the lantern again?" Asra groaned.

"I don't remember. Um, come in…?" she called.

The door opened and Julian stepped in, grinning.

"Strange hours for a shop to keep," he greeted them.

His eyes met [y/n]'s, and- 

_Time slowed..._

_...and stopped._

_...and he was so handsome, his mismatched eyes mesmerising, his wild, auburn curls begging to be brushed away from his face with fingers smoothing up his blushing cheek, around his ear, down his jaw, bringing him close for a kiss..._

_...and she was a vision, in her everyday clothes, with her hair messily tied up, exposing her magnificent neck and shoulders, her perfect face, her eyes big and sweet lips parted slightly in surprise..._

_…and for one infinite, breathless, beautiful second everything fell back in place. Their hearts fluttered back to life. Their blood rushed with joy and lust._

_At last._

\- and he took a step back behind the door.

"Will you break a bottle on my head this time, too?" he asked, peeking out, an eyebrow quirked.

"Of course not!" she laughed, struggling to hide how excited she was to see him. "This time, you knocked."

Julian sighed exaggeratedly and came inside. "I've been wondering what I did wrong then," he murmured with a wink.

"Seriously..." she snorted and touched her neck, feeling heat creep up it already.

"You broke a bottle on his head and I didn't see it?" Asra whined.

"You should've stayed here like I asked you to instead of fucking around magical dimensions," she told him.

Asra pouted and buried his nose back in the book, so [y/n] took a deep breath and turned to Julian. "How can I help you?" she asked innocently, batted her eyelashes and leaned on the counter, on purpose plumping her breasts up over the neckline.

She was back in the game.

And the game was to coil Julian hard enough to break, like he broke then, in the labyrinth. If some drunken flirting and a few kisses on the cheek were enough to coil him to the point where he fucked her like there was no tomorrow, then reaching similar effect shouldn't be difficult after almost a week long break.

And yes, Julian's eyes shot down without his guidance, then to busy Asra, then back to her, her lush cleavage, up the delightful column of her neck to stop on her wicked eyes. He bit his lip and leered at her, his gaze dark and heavy with unsated hunger. He shook his head menacingly, thrumming his fingers on the counter, and it made [y/n]'s chest tighten and insistent heat pool between her legs.

No, not difficult at all.

"I was wondering…" he replied, his voice low and deep, making [y/n]'s toes curl. "Could you offer me something for sleep?"

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows, playing along, fighting off the urge to crawl over the counter and just put her hands and mouth on him already. "A doctor asking a magician for medications?" 

"Hah, yes. I'm curious. An occupational quirk, you see."

"I do," she agreed, ogling him shamelessly just like he was ogling her, his gaze almost tangible on her curves. "I've got just the thing."

"Give him the drops," Asra said, not even looking up from the book, the blessed, oblivious fool.

"Yes, I was going to." She fetched a small, slender bottle from a shelf behind her. "There you go. I'll write down how to use it for you."

Asra snorted, his head still down. He scribbled something. "Come on, [y/n], give him some credit. He's not _that_ dumb."

"Thank you, Asra. I knew you believed in me," Julian sighed, all the time undressing [y/n] with his eyes. 

"You're welcome." 

"I don't claim he's dumb!" [y/n] explained, trying to focus under Julian's hungry gaze. She quickly wrote down the instruction. "I just don't want him to put himself down for two days by taking a drop too much. Here you go." She passed him the note. Julian read it, biting his lip, failing to stop a smile.

_The sleeping drops:_

  1. _Take 3 to 4 drops in a cup of tea 30 mins before sleep._
  2. _Or let me fuck you till you pass out._



"I shall strictly comply, every night," he promised solemnly, looking [y/n] straight in the eye. "Thank you." He passed her a coin, with a note folded underneath it.

[y/n] took it deftly, brushing her fingertips over his, a spark jumping through, and slipped the paper into her pocket without breaking the eye contact. "You're very much welcome." 

"Goodnight, then," he said, so softly, a hope and promise in his voice, in his smile, and [y/n] would be glad to just drown in his eyes. "Bye, Asra."

Asra waved absentmindedly. "Sweet dreams. He was acting strange, wasn’t he?" he said after Julian left. 

[y/n] was staring at the door, feeling as if a part of her was pulled behind it together with Julian, and the question got to her only after a moment, making her heart skip a nervous beat. But she managed to keep her voice steady when she answered: "Strange? What do you mean?" 

He shrugged. "Nothing really. On the second thought, he's always awkward. On the third, though," He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "maybe he fancies you."

"Me?" she snorted, feeling her neck grow hot all over again. "Please, Asra! He flirts with everyone, even his grandmother."

He chuckled and turned back to the book. "Yes, you're right." 

[y/n] relaxed, then peeked quickly at the note from Julian. 

_Backroom in a moment?_

"Would you like some tea?" [y/n] asked casually, putting it back in the pocket. 

"Yeah, sure." Asra closed the book and stretched with a long groan. "I'll make it."

"You're a dear," [y/n] beamed at him.

He went upstairs and she waited until she heard the salamander start a fire on the stove, then rushed to the backroom. Julian was already waiting behind the back door and he leapt at her the moment she opened it, sweeping her into his arms and off of her feet. [y/n] didn't stop a happy, relieved chuckle as she hugged him back with all she was worth.

After six long, unfortunate days, now, finally, holding each other, feeling the other's heart pound next to theirs, each other's warmth and breath...

Heat and that delicious ache stirred in her chest and groin as this intoxicating scent of his enveloped her - the smell of leather, smoke and soap and coffee and rum, and… him. His skin, his sweat... Memories of those two insane nights when he resisted her, when they danced, and flirted, and kissed, and fucked for the first time burst to life in her mind, made her blood rush with impatient desire. She pulled away enough to find his lips with hers, and he did exactly the same at the same time.

It's been too long.

Their mouths smashed against each other, their teeth clinked and gritted and caught on the soft flesh, adding a hint of blood to the taste, they didn't know whose nor did they care. They kissed bruisingly hard, gracelessly, crudely even, and it was more painful than pleasant but it felt right and so fucking good. Balancing on her very tiptoes, she clung to him with her arms wound around his neck, with her hands clutching his hair, probably as painfully as his was clutching hers on her nape, probably as hard as his other fisted in her clothes on her back.

She didn't protest, she barely noticed when he walked her back to the wall by the door and pinned her to it. She submitted, happy to have him pressed even harder against her, to feel his hammering heart so clearly as if it was her own. She felt his hand smooth down her neck, grope her breast, her waist, the curve of her hip, felt him give her ass a firm squeeze before it slid under her thigh and hooked her leg over his. With a roll of his hips his thick cock pressed flush to the crease of her groin, and [y/n] pulsed with the neglected need of it. She knew she would be already moaning and clawing on his clothes if they were alone in the house. Fuck, she would let him take her right then and there against the wall if Asra wasn't upstairs.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were panting, dizzy, their lips plump and tingling. Julian moved away only enough to lean his forehead against hers.

"Oh, how much I _missed_ you," he breathed. 

"It's been just a few days," she whispered, teasing him half-heartedly because she too missed him so much she barely slept or ate, and she lied and sneaked around to find him, and now was literally trembling with desire he rekindled with her. 

"A few days too long." He pressed another hard kiss to her lips, and they both groaned impatiently. "And you, you little witch," He nibbled on her lip, drawing a needy whine from her, a little too loud for their own good. "You _tease_ me, the moment you see me, and in front of Asra, of all people. I thought we were hiding."

She chuckled, moving her hands to cradle his beautiful face.

It worked then.

"But this is how I got you, didn't I? With teasing." 

He hummed, cupping her hand with his, nuzzling her palm, stroking her thigh just because he could. "I fucking knew it was a trap."

"You're not very keen to get out."

He shook his head, kissed her wrist. "You got me addicted to you."

"Good." She pulled him for another kiss, gentle and slow this time, soft but so intense with their lips still so sensitive after the first one.

Julian purred at the back of his throat, tightened his embrace around her waist and his fingers around her wrist. "Meet me tonight," he breathed urgently into the kiss. 

"I’ll try. Asra..."

"No, _please,_ come to me." He took her cheek into his hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "For just a moment. Just an hour. _Half_ an hour! I need you, I _want_ you, so much, so much it hurts. I won't stand another sleepless night missing you." 

A smile bloomed on her lips, sparks danced in her eyes. Oh, did Julian know how to make a woman feel desired. "I thought I sold you some sleeping drops today," she said, smoothing her hands down his chest. She relished the feeling of his heart hammering under her palm, thrashing like a bird in a cage.

She wished it belonged to her. She'd be the richest woman in Vesuvia, reacher than the Countess herself.

Julian shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, I can take them, sleep through the night, tortured with filthy dreams of you and wake up with a painful boner, profoundly unsatisfied and annoyed." He faked a smile. "Sounds great."

She chuckled, happy and excited like never before in her life, past nor present. She pressed yet another kiss to his lips. She just couldn't stop. "I'll meet you, I promise. I can’t let you suffer like this." 

He stroked her cheeks lovingly and the way he smiled could outshine a sunrise. "You're a delight."

"I like you, too."

"Lucky me."

"Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up. When can you leave?"

"Give me a quarter. I'll have tea with Asra."

"Okay. I'll wait nearby. Head to the Raven." 

They heard Asra's steps on the stairs.

"Go!" [y/n] whispered, pushing Julian towards the door.

With one leg already outside and a devilish smirk, he pulled her to flush him and claimed her one last time with a deep, possessive kiss. His tongue swam into her mouth open in surprise and only when he drew a little, helpless moan from her did he step back. She shoved him away, not very hard though because the urge to follow him was strong.

" _[y/n]?_ " Asra called her.

"In here!" she called back, closing the door with Julian still standing there, being insolently stubborn and hot. She sat at the table and grabbed a tarot deck from a drawer, trying to act normal.

Asra peeked inside, carrying two cups. "What are you doing?" 

She shrugged, shuffling the cards. "A reading."

"Yeah? On what?"

"The weather," she blurted out, looking him deadpan in the eye. 

Asra snorted, thinking she was joking. But she didn’t laugh. "You... asked the Arcana about the weather?" he made sure.

"Yes. I was just curious if it would work, you know. We've never done it and I thought to myself - hey, why not? So I gave it a shot."

"What did you draw?"

"The Hierophant."

"And what did they say?"

"To go fuck myself. What a snob."

Asra giggled mischievously. "Let's ask them some more stupid questions!" He put the cups on the table and sat next to [y/n]. He took the deck from her and shuffled it. "Let's see… What colour am I thinking about?" He drew a card.

The Tower.

They listened, their eyes going wider and wider. Then, Asra put the card back in the deck.

"Wow, rude," he murmured, shuffling.

***

After they've pissed almost every Major Arcana and finished their tea, [y/n] excused herself, claiming to need a walk. She put her shoes on and went out into the pleasantly warm evening. She looked around but Julian was nowhere to be seen, so she headed to the Raven like he told her to. She peeked at the few people still on the streets she passed, trying to recognise his face in the ones hidden in the shadows thrown by the lanterns, turned her head towards the back alleys, looked over her shoulder, her heart pounding.

She was almost halfway there when with a corner of her eye she caught his familiar tall silhouette lurking in a shadow behind a curve. What a twit. She bit her lip and passed him nonchalantly. With her heart fluttering faster and faster, she heard his steps behind her a moment later. Soon, they sped up, and so did she. When they quickened again, she did too. After a minute, his fast walk made her trot to keep the distance. And then, she heard him run. 

[y/n] shot forward with a girly squeak. She risked a peek over her shoulder and she saw Julian following her, a ravenous smirk on his handsome face. [y/n] burst out laughing, her whole body thrumming with excitement, and ran as fast as she could, drawing attention of bored bypassers. She didn't flee far, of course. Julian reached her with close to no effort and wound his arms around her thighs, and she cried out, laughed in a breathless, high-pitched voice when he lifted her up.

"Put me down," she demanded, putting up no fight.

"So you could run away from me again? You little minx." He spanked her, earning another yelp from her.

"People are watching," she murmured coyly into his ear, tickling it with her lips. 

"And whose fault is that?" he laughed. "Damn, you know how to make a man's heart beat fast, don’t you, darling?"

"By giving him a jog?"

He shook his head. "Ohh, just wait," he uttered in low voice. "You'll regret this. And that at the shop, too."

She leisurely licked the hollow under his ear, purring. "Promise?"

He gripped her harder and pressed his lips together but she still heard the dangerous growl rolling at the back of his throat.

They were right next to the Raven but he turned into a dark alley behind it and pressed [y/n] to the cold, brick wall. His body on hers, his arm around her waist squeezed the air out of her lungs, but he swallowed her gasp with a kiss. He claimed her, showed her, his lips taking hers hard, still hungry, only emboldened by their short meeting in the backroom. His tongue pushed his way into her mouth, tasted her tongue, her palate, the back of her teeth, the soft inside of her upper lip. [y/n] didn't have much space to act or to give the passion back. She could just let him, she could just take it, and she didn't mind. The shock, the ferocity, his hunger left her breathless and sent waves of sweet thrills through her nerves over and over again. She was too lost in this to even make a sound. She barely noticed when his other hand moved down her thigh, hiked her skirt up, crept underneath it, but when she yelped at the feeling of his cool hand on her heated skin, he swallowed it together with her tongue, sucked it into his mouth, suckled on the flesh, swirled his against it.

She was dizzy, she was weak, she would melt on the ground if it wasn’t the rough wall biting into her back, Julian's chest on hers, his hard thigh between her legs, his tongue fucking her mouth. She struggled not to moan too much at the feeling of his hand wandering up her thigh, between her legs, under the hem of her panties, but her breath hitched loudly when one cold finger smoothed through the wet, swollen folds of her sex and breached her crudely. 

"Sh, sh, sh," Julian cooed against her lips parted around a soundless cry, pushing deeper in, steadily, firmly, in spite of the tight, tense muscles of her core. "That's it, darling. Just relax." Eventually, his palm pressed flat to her groin, and he purred as her eyes rolled back at the rough pleasure he was giving her. His lips stretched into a smile on her cheek. "That's it. Good girl." He kissed her sweetly, relishing the way she panted and trembled in his arms. "You're _so_ tight," he purred. "Do you think I'll fit two in you...?"

She gasped and clenched on his finger, making him smile wider, wilder. "Julian…" she breathed fearfully, but she knew she would let him, and she would love it.

He hummed pensively, tracing her cheekbone with small kisses. "I think I will…" he murmured, his voice low, and before [y/n] gathered any coherent thought, he was withdrawing the finger and pushing back in two. She moaned and he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her as much as he could. But she kept panting through the nose and sobbing helplessly as he forced her open. " _Fuck_ , you’re _hot_ ," he groaned with delighted wonder when he finally filled her. 

[y/n] couldn't answer, she just whined quietly, breathed loudly, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. It was a lot, it was so much so fast, it was mindblowing.

"Look at me."

She managed to open her eyes and met his dark gaze, saw his parted lips, which slowly stretched into a playful smirk.

"Hush," he told her simply before he withdrew the fingers, just an inch, and pushed them back in, even deeper.

[y/n] bit back a scream. And another and another one when he kept fucking her with short, hard thrusts, stuffing the fingers into her slowly loosening hole. Her head rolled back, her thighs quivered, and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Julian didn't make it easier for her, lavishing her neck and ear with wet, open-mouthed kisses, with wanton licks and bites. He rutted against her thigh to the rhythm set by his wrist. He too struggled to keep quiet but every now and then, a gasp or moan escaped his lips, fuelling the sweet heat stirring low in her groin, between her legs, around his fingers doing filthy wonders to her, until it threatened to take over her, until she was close, oh so close.

Then, Julian stopped.

She whined weakly and opened her eyes and through the fog of withdrawing orgasm, she felt his heaving chest on hers and his hard, twitching cock on her hip. She saw his darkened eyes, flushed face; saw him smile.

"Oh, I could take you right here and now," he groaned.

"I'd let you," she purred, brushing her lips against his, rolling her hips to rub his cock, to ride his fingers inside her - to help him make up his mind.

He hummed impatiently and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her and fucked her all over again, and when she shivered with anticipation, he pulled out.

"Hey...!" [y/n] protested miserably.

Julian nuzzled her cheek and let her leg and skirt down. "No, darling, not here. In bed, I want you in bed this time."

"You pervert," she murmured indignantly, shoving him away, gripping his jacket, bringing him right back on her, his lips on hers, muffling his chuckle. She hooked her leg behind his thigh, and he slid his hand underneath it and gratefully pressed his groin to hers, and they cocked their heads and kissed as deep as they could, and again, they forgot themselves, forgot about their plans, the dirty alley, the whole world…

Until an obscene whistle coming from the exit to the street made them both start.

"Get a room, Devorak!" a young man with another one wrapped around his shoulders yelled to them.

[y/n] snorted, hiding her smile in the crook of Julian's neck. "You know them?"

He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't care. But he reminded me why I brought you here." He took her hand and pulled her out of the alley.

[y/n] followed him into the bar. The noise and music and heat inside stunned her, and she clung to his arm.

"Why the Raven?" she mused, walking behind his back like behind a shield as he waded expertly through the dense crowd to the bar.

"It's loud in here - no one will hear you scream." He glanced at her over his shoulder and wiggled his brows mischievously, making [y/n] burst out with laughter.

She squeezed his hand as hard as her heart clenched in her chest. "It sounded as if you wanted to kill me," she noticed.

"Oh no, no, no, my dear." He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her possessively to his side. "I need you alive," he murmured into her ear. "and hot and soft and loud as you are."

[y/n] hummed pensively, relishing his embrace. "And once you’re satisfied?" 

"I don't think I'll ever be," he answered without missing a beat and stooped to catch her lips with his. He stopped at the bar. "Barth! Hi! A key, please?"

Barth eyed suspiciously Julian, then [y/n]. "It's not that kind of establishment," he grunted.

[y/n]'s eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

Julian slammed his fist on the counter. "What was that supposed to mean? She's a lady!" he defended her honour.

Barth raised his thick eyebrows, unimpressed. "Of course she is. And I was talking to _her_."

[y/n] snorted, covered her mouth with a hand and peeked up at Julian, who turned red all the way up to his hair.

"Not cool, Barth…" he murmured.

"Are you sure, miss?" the bartender ignored him and asked [y/n], the corner of his lips curling up just a bit.

"Yes, please," [y/n] laughed, tightening her arms around Julian's bicep.

He passed her a key. "Make an honest man of him, would you?" He winked for only her to see.

"I'll do my best. Thank you." She grabbed the key and pushed the pouting doctor towards the stairs.

They made their way between the tables and patrons. They greeted Julian, tried to chat, but he answered barely half-heartedly or not at all.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned to him with a knowing smile, taking the first steps up.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Julian, sweetheart, don't tell me he upset you. He was just taunting you!"

"Yes, sure…"

Someone was going down, and [y/n] stopped and unnecessarily pressed Julian back against the wall to let them pass, making him look at her.

"How many people have you brought up here?" she asked then, wiggling her eyebrows.

His blush deepened. "A… a… a few…"

She smirked. "At once?"

" _No_!" he squeaked, then hesitated, seeing her smile like that. "You're very excited hearing about my drunken one night stands…"

"Shouldn't I?" She took his hand and continued the walk upstairs.

"No. I mean... I don't know. I just…" he stammered. When they reached the top and there was no one in the corridor, he stopped her and took both her hands in his. "I just don't want you to think you are one of those," he explained sheepishly. "You are a lady and I would hate to make you feel like anything less."

[y/n]'s heart fluttered. She beamed, amazed that when she thought she couldn't fall for him any harder, there he was, talking and acting like this, making her head go light.

She gifted him with a sweet smile and squeezed his hands, and climbed on the tiptoes to kiss his cheek - he deserved all the kisses on the cheek in the world. "I never thought that."

Julian visibly relaxed (he got a kiss) and smiled back. He leaned his forehead on hers. "I do care about you," he confessed.

"Oh Julian," she sighed and threw her arms around his neck and caught his lips in a kiss. It quickly turned hot - the unsated desire kept simmering under their skin. [y/n] felt Julian's hands curl into fists on her back. His delighted groan reverberated in her mouth. She trembled when the sweet affection warming her heart bled into roaring want. "I care for you, too," she whispered between kisses as she started to walk them backwards to their room. "I want to see you happy. I want to please you. What would you like?"

He purred languidly, devouring her mouth like he starved for it even as she spoke. "I want to fuck you."

"Excellent choice," she replied before she pulled away to unlock the door.

But even then he didn't let go of her. He clung to her back and ground his hardening cock against her buttocks, brushed away her hair and latched to her neck, lavished it with wanton kisses, groped her thighs and hips and breasts while she struggled to focus enough to put the key in the lock. She found it the moment steps and voices coming from the stairs pumped their veins with adrenaline, and they rushed inside giggling like idiots.

The key fell on the floor, the door shut closed and Julian's back hit it flat when [y/n] pounced on him to kiss him with desperation of a drowning man catching a breath. He scooped her under her thighs and up, like she weighed nothing, held her by her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tangled her fingers in his hair, touched his face, his hot neck, his back while kissing him, oh kissing, kissing, kissing, loudly, sloppily, hard, until her jaw hurt.

She barely noticed him walking towards the bed but the moment he sat down with her on his lap, she pushed him back on the mattress. She got a second to relish his gasp and the hint of surprise on his flushed face, in his absolutely lascivious eyes before he pulled her down to him by the back of her head.

Their hands brushed and clashed as they unbuttoned their shirts at the same time.

"Fucking finally," Julian uttered against her lips when hers opened and he pushed it off of her shoulders. "Something I can take off of you."

She chuckled and rose to get rid of it.

He tore his over his head and threw it on the floor as if it were on fire. "Take this off, take it off, take it off, please, please," he begged, frantically palming her through her bodice, pushing the straps off. The moment she did, he rose on one hand and latched to her breast, sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirled his tongue around it, humming like it was a candy.

[y/n] arched into him, humming, the heat between her legs getting unbearable, the tension infuriating. She cradled his head in her hand when his mouth and tongue wandered down, down, under her breast, down the ribs, with his big, strong hands steadying her hips, feeling her thighs through her skirt. He groaned impatiently, bit on the material covering her hip, pushing her a step further into insanity. He pulled her to the side and she fell on her back with a gasp. He almost tore her skirt in the haste to unbutton it. The moment he did, she raised her hips and he ripped it off of her together with her underwear, leaving her naked.

He paused.

"Ohh good lord, you're so fucking beautiful," he groaned, eyeing her up and down with utter awe, touching her with adoration, whole palms on her thighs smoothing up to her hips, up her sides to her breasts. He caught her gaze before he continued to explore her stomach with his mouth.

She gasped at the caress, so hot and eager. She found herself squirming and whining more and more the closer his face got to her sex. She was positively moaning when he lied between her thighs and licked the crease between her leg and groin.

"So beautiful," he murmured before he buried his tongue in her sex. She jerked and gasped and moaned and gripped the sheets as he licked and sucked her with his whole mouth on her, his nose pressed to her mound, groaning and humming as if he'd never had a greater delicacy. His tongue glided smoothly between her inner lips, circled her clit over and over again, caught on her entrance, probbed it, slid in and out, and moved up again to lick the clit, and [y/n] got lost in pleasure, too strong too fast and too messy to bring her release but enough to make her lose her mind.

He didn't stay long like this though. With her smell and taste engulfing him, with her noises above him, her body trembling and squirming in his hands, he quickly grew too desperate to be patient. His cock ached and throbbed in the too tight trousers and it didn't help to rub it against the mattress.

With a feral groan, panting, he rose from between her legs. "Sorry, I can't- "

[y/n] sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, deep and sloppy, tasting herself on his lips, his tongue. Her hands shot to his fly, and his did, too. They undressed him clumsily, nails scratching, leaving red marks on his skin; peeled the trousers off of him together with his underwear and boots, never stopping to kiss, too into it to feel awkward. When his clothes joined the rest on the floor, she surprised him by leaving his mouth, but he was disappointed only for a second. She didn't even bother to kiss her way down his chest and stomach before she took his jutting cock deep into her mouth and swallowed, and choked, and sucked, and bobbed her head to the rhythm of her hand stroking tightly the shaft, humming wantonly at Julian's taste, at his girth filling her mouth, weighing on her tongue, rubbing her palate and back of her throat.

His voice hitched, and he threw his head back and moaned above her. He forced himself to look down at her and watch despite his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He scrambled to gather her hair up and failed miserably. He couldn't focus, couldn't coordinate with her sucking him with such enthusiasm. Oh, he would love to let her finish him.

But not tonight.

He pulled on her hair lightly. "Oh darling, please- " His voice broke when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, letting him out. "Holy fuck… Come here, oh god, come here."

She didn't need to be told twice. She climbed on his lap and took his mouth with hers. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back with unfading hunger, as if he missed her. She rose on her knees, positioned his cock between her open thighs, against her soft, wet hole, and slowly sank down on it. She gasped and he cursed, and they broke the kiss, searched each other's eyes, held the gaze, mouths agape and brows knit at the sensation, at how smoothly she took him, so open and slick after his teasing and caresses. With his hand gripping her hip, he guided her down, and they sighed when she sat fully on his lap. They paused for a moment, feeling each other, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, eyes dark and hot with desire. A soft affection shone between them for a second before their lips found each other again and that lust, accumulated for days, simmering and finally set free, took over them. With a feral, open-mouthed kiss, with his hands gripping her buttocks, Julian pulled her up and pressed her back down on his cock, and rolled his hips into her, and they gasped and moaned, not stopping to kiss, and they did it again and again until he was just groping her, her thighs and hips and back, and she was riding him, falling heavily, loudly on his lap, squeezing him tight with her inner muscles, desperate to feel the most of him, to give him all of her. When her thighs started to burn, she only gripped his shoulders and threw her head back, panting and keening, neverminding the pain. She would gladly ride him much, much longer, but Julian's moans muffled on her neck got louder, his grip on her tighter, his chest heaved against her breasts and his abdomen started to twitch. His arms wrapping around her and pressing her to him was her only warning before he rose and put her on the bed, covering her with his body. Instantly, he set a rough rhythm, his thrusts shallow and hard. [y/n] clung to him with her legs high around his waist, taking him deep; clawed on his back, leaving angry red scratches with one hand, with the other braced against the sheets to be able to raise her hips to him and meet his moves, the strength of them forcing the air out of her lungs in broken moans. His noises quickly grew more and more desperate against her cheek, and he caught her eye and gave her just one helpless, ardent gaze before his face contorted, his hips stuttered, and he plunged all the way into her, and with a hitched scream, came, shuddering, heaving, holding her hard enough to bruise.

[y/n] didn't have time to feel confused or disappointed. The moment his orgasm subsided, he slid off of her and to the floor and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. He put her legs on his shoulders and dove again between them, again stuffed his fingers into the wet heat of her sex to pleasure her, ever enthusiastically, patiently now, once his own hunger was finally, partially sated.

She arched into him, bucked her hips against his mouth and hand, still burning after the stretch of his cock, now his fingers rubbing it, striking sparks, building up the sweet tension between her legs together with his lips and tongue on her swollen clit, licking, kneading and sucking. The urgent but steady rhythm played perfectly her neglected body and just when she raised her head, forced her eyes open and saw Julian's gaze on her, feral, leering, his pupils blown wide, his hair curling wildly and falling on his face - this pushed her over the edge she didn't realise she'd approached. It hit her hard, made her scream, then choked her; made her body contract, made her sit up and squeeze Julian's head between her quivering thighs. Her hand shot to his nape and fisted into the curls, holding him in place as he languidly licked on her pulsing clit and slowly fucked her throbbing core, as the climax held her taut and mindless, helpless, suspended in a void of ecstasy for long, long seconds…

When it let go off her, her muscles let go, too, and her legs fell apart on his shoulders, and her hand unclenched on his hair, and she fell back on her elbows, catching her breath, panting, mewling, trembling. She felt Julian's hit breath on her hip, felt his kisses and bites on the inside of her thigh and his fingers digging into her flesh. She sat up soon, simply missing his closeness already, and he straightened up to meet her kiss, still desperate and hungry. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him with her thighs, and his absolutely hard cock pressed flat against her stomach, pulsating with heat.

She moaned with surprise and delight, while Julian moved to her neck to treat it roughly with his mouth and teeth, impatiently groping her back and shoulders and breasts.

"More, darling?" he breathed huskily into her ear, then nibbled on the sensitive spot underneath it.

"Oh thank gods, _yes_!" she whimpered with overwhelming excitement.

He moved away, she slid on the floor, and they shared a ferocious look, before she flipped on her front, arching sinfully. Julian followed her in a heartbeat - brushed his tongue up the groove on her spine all the way from her tailbone to her nape and behind her ear, his hands following it up her sides to cover her breast. With her loose and wet like this, his cock slid inside her with no resistance. She moaned with delight on the fullness, and Julian hummed and pressed her down on the mattress, his chest flush to her back, his mouth to the side of her neck, breathing her in, caressing with kisses and hot breaths. He started to roll his hips rhythmically, pushing in and out of her in long, strong moves. Maybe it was because of the recent orgasm, maybe it was him holding her so dearly, but even though slow, it was somehow intense and intoxicating, the way he swayed them, loved her. [y/n] keened softly, reached up to him and ran her fingers through his hair, and he purred, nuzzled the inside of her wrist, and when she turned her head to him, he caught her lips in a sloppy, unhurried kiss while his hands roamed over her body, feeling her breasts and stomach and hips... One of them smoothed down her groin, his fingers slipped between the soaked folds, rubbed the sensitive bud, making her jerk and gasp into the kiss. Julian groaned deep in his throat and focused on touching and fucking her steadily, trying to ignore how delightfully she was clenching and pulsing around him.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," she chanted into the bedspread, her hands clinging to his forearm across her chest. Being so sensitive after the first orgasm, the second built up within her quickly. " _Yes!_ " she cried and came, moaning loudly, her fingers digging into his skin, head bowed as waves of pleasure washed over her, made her inner walls flutter around his cock, gently rocking her through the bliss.

When she was done and slumped in his arms, Julian needed only a minute or two more of her sweet body, so hot and open for him, gripping him every now and then with aftershocks, each of them, each tremble, each of her small noises bringing him closer towards his own release.

"Oh Julian…" she sighed wholeheartedly, her hand back in his hair, and that was what undid him.

With a broken, raspy grunt, he pushed one last time into her, as far as he could go, gripped her hip and pressed her onto him, making her sob with overstumulation as he filled her again.

At last, his legs gave up underneath him and he brought her down with him. Still embraced, they turned so Julian sat with his back against the bed and [y/n] between his legs, her head on his shoulder, his cheek on her hair. They took their time catching their breaths, letting their bodies rest, and even when they'd calmed and cooled down, they stayed like this, Julian absentmindedly playing with [y/n]'s hand, entwining their fingers, tracing the veins on the top and the lines on the inside, as if to learn them by heart. [y/n] just watched him, feeling good and calm.

But it was getting late.

"I'm gonna miss you," she sighed suddenly.

Julian stopped for a second. "Why did it sound like a goodbye?"

"Because it was. I have to go."

He groaned and resumed the playing. "I hate it when you say it. Say something else."

She chuckled. "I... can't stay any longer?"

He tsked. "I don't like this either."

"I'm sorry but I really should be going!" She squeezed his hand apologetically. "I told Asra I was going for a walk, not a journey around the world."

"Why not?" he deadpanned. "The world is amazing. Go on a journey." He gazed down at her, caught her eye. "With me."

She looked up at him, at his hopeful face. A sweet, sweet smile bloomed on her lips. She raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I will."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"No, not right now."

Julian's face fell and he stared down.

"I'm sorry but I can't disappear without letting Asra know!"

"Then that's no adventure at all," he grumbled.

"It would be unladylike."

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed reluctantly.

"Besides, I'm not packed."

He shrugged. "Me neither."

"I've got only my clothes with myself!"

"They're very pretty," he assured her.

"Won't I need anything else? Aren't nights cold out in the world?"

"I'll keep you warm at night, my dear, don't you worry."

"I don't have my hairbrush…"

"I love your bedhead."

"I don't have… my… my..."

"Is it just me" he cut her off. "or you're looking for excuses to leave?"

She laughed and craned her neck to peck his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily, giving up. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, I hope."

He grimaced. "Tomorrow is like in a year!"

[y/n] giggled again, her heart overflowing with joy. She turned to him and threw her arms around his neck and showered him with kisses.

Julian broke into a sad smile. "Let me walk you home at least."

"Of course."

Then, they dressed up and left.

They walked through the warm night, through the empty, quiet streets. They walked unhurriedly, holding hands, squeezing them every once in a while, reminding over and over again how much they loved each other.

"Sweetheart?" [y/n] spoke suddenly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Does a lady let a man finger her in an alley?"

"But of course," he said without missing a beat. "A lady is quiet so nobody catches the lovers in the act."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"But we were caught," she noticed.

"But I wasn't fingering you then, my angel."

"Right."

They didn't speak for the rest of the way, only squeezed their hands and bumped their shoulders. Too soon, they reached the shop. They hid behind a building nearby to have a moment more to themselves.

"Alright, here we are," he announced wistfully but smiled bravely and took her hand. "Have a good night, my darling." He bowed deeply to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

She beamed and her heart fluttered at his elegance, and when he straightened up, threw herself into his arms, making him yelp and take a step back to maintain balance.

"I miss you already," she murmured against his neck.

"Oh [y/n]," he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Me, too, my dear. Me, too."

She drew away and kissed him, and he parted her lips with his, capturing them, and they just stood there, holding each other desperately hard as if they were about to part for an eternity.

Or a night.

Or six days.

Either way, what a torture.

After a few, peaceful, delicious minutes, [y/n] broke the kiss. "Bye," she breathed and took a step back, but Julian caught her hand and pulled her for another one, shorter this time and even purer, given how they couldn't stop smiling against each other's lips.

"Goodnight..." Julian answered at last, meeting her gaze, stroking her cheek. "...my love."

[y/n]'s heart clenched and swelled with heat so sweet and painful, and her brows knit and eyes glistened, and she cradled his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his for the last time before she walked away from him, which literally, physically hurt.

Julian sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, watching her go. When she turned around at the door and looked at him, his chest filled with warmth he already got addicted to. When she blew him a kiss before she disappeared inside, and he felt the softest caress of it on his cheek, he sighed again from the very bottom of his so delightfully aching heart.

He was in love.

And for the first time in his life, it didn't seem like a problem.

***

[y/n] shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh and a big, silly grin on her face. She covered her mouth with a hand and took a deep breath but she couldn't stop smiling. She was just too happy. She's never been happier. She's never been so in love.

Yes, she loved Asra and knew he loved her but it was different. Asra hugged her but not like his life depended on it and it didn't make her pulse race and blood hum with desire for more. He kissed her cheek, hard and long, but usually also wetly and with a loud _mwah!_ sound which always made her cringe and him laugh, the jerk. And he didn't look at her like she was a miracle, like thanks to her everything started to make sense… And Julian did and it was the most marvellous feeling. The feeling of being complete…

Oh, right - Asra.

She took one last calming breath and dashed upstairs.

"Hi, I'm… back."

Asra was sitting on the floor in an unfinished, clumsy chalk circle, with a book opened in front of him, surrounded by candles, scattered blue beads and used tissues. He looked up at her, his eyes uneasy and teary.

"You had a long walk," he noticed, trying to sound light but failing.

"Because the night is so pleasant… But... what are you doing?"

His chin crumpled. "Appeasing the Arcana," he choked out.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"When you left, I asked a couple more stupid questions."

She gasped. "Asra…"

"I asked 'How many fingers am I showing?' and drew the Magician…"

"Did you drink?" she cut in.

"No."

"So you're just stupid."

"Yes."

She rubbed her face and groaned. "Why did I even give you that idea?"

"You're stupid, too."

"I am," she agreed. "And what did the Magician say?"

"Nothing. He just gave me these." He raised his hands, palms open, fingers spread - all six of them at each hand.

[y/n] flinched. "Bloody hell!"

Asra nodded miserably. "And you haven't seen my feet."

"I don't want to."

"I bet you don't."

"And what now?"

"I found a ritual." He pointed to the old tome opened in front of him. [y/n] recognised it - Julian's notes were still there on the margins, as illegible as ever. "The book says an Arcana can be soothed with an appropriate gift. So, I found in the wardrobe that box of sweetwater pearls and lapis lazuli and turquoise beads we don't know what to do with. I wanted to make a necklace to offer it to the Magician but I just can't focus with so many fingers!" he explained, his voice getting thinner and thinner until it broke up at the end and his eyes overflowed with tears.

[y/n] dropped to her knees by his side and pulled him into a hug. "There, there," she cooed, stroking his hair and swaying them gently. "It's alright, no need to cry. It's going to be fine. Luckily for you, the Magician likes you."

He nodded, clinging to her forearm with all the twelve fingers. Soon, he sniffled, then inhaled and exhaled deeply two, three times. "You smell strange," he noticed.

_Fuck_. Probably of the Rowdy Raven, Julian and sex.

Her heart hammered nervously but Asra was too busy wiping his eyes with the hem of her skirt to notice. "Maybe because I… went to the docks?"

"Okay," he mumbled 

She sighed with relief. She kissed the top of his head. "Let me help, sweetie. Together we'll make a necklace within a blink of an eye and you'll be good as new."

He nodded again. "Thank you."

They sat on the floor, together threading the blue, turquoise, white and pink beads on a string - [y/n] quickly and deftly, Asra a bit slower, still not really able to coordinate.

"How many fingers did you show?" [y/n] asked casually.

He was silent for a long moment.

"Asra?"

He peeked at her, then looked back at his end of the thread. "None."

She paused, gave him a look, then resumed the threading. "You do realise- ?"

"Yes."

"You know you're stupid lucky?"

"I do." He paused, struggling and failing to thread a bead on the string. It fell on the floor and rolled away. He sighed. "Please don't tell my mother."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)  
> I welcome comments, praises, questions and constructive critisism. So, generally - attention :D


End file.
